My Protector
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: Temporary HIATUS. Bella leaves home and meets a moody lorry driver who saves her from being raped. Watch her during her trip with her new friend, across the country. And what secrets do they have? BE. R
1. Chapter 1

**The world of Twilight belongs to SM. I just burrowed her characters and now, I'm playing with them.**

**I'd like to thank Taylor'sgirl115 for looking over my chapter and correcting my silly grammar mistakes. If some of the prices you'll see aren't real, I'm sorry. But oh well, it fanfiction.**

**With this being said...have a good reading.**

**

* * *

**

"Is this any hour to get home?" I wasn't in the mood of Charlie's screaming fit. "I'm starting to think you like this skirt!"

"I hate the uniform! I had to stay longer because there was a birthday and I had to help." I said monotonously and started to ascend the stairs to go to my room.

"Listen to me, Bella. If you don't quit this blasted job, I surely won't help with a cent in college." I turned to him hurt.

"I have to work to get money! I don't need your money! It's not like you wanted to help in the beginning, that's the reason I'm still here. In this fucking town when all my friends are in college!" I yelled.

"Don't use that tone with me! And you aren't going to pull a Renee on me." He hissed.

"How dare you bring mom into this? You know something? I'm done. I'm sick of this." I continued to yell, fighting the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. Before he could scream any more, I ran upstairs, threw some clothes, money and other personal things in a backpack then went downstairs.

"I'm leaving." I told him coldly.

He fought, trying to make me stay then he pleaded me to wait until morning. I had none of it. I started my truck and drove to Oregon. I had to get out of there. With my truck only going 50 miles/hour, I made it to Oregon by three AM. I was on U.S. Route 26 when my truck stopped. There was forest to left, forest to right and no one around for miles on end. Freaking fantastic!

I got out of the truck and left on foot. The truck was the last memory of Forks that I left behind; I kept walking and hoped to get to a motel, at least. A car zoomed past me, flashing the headlights and honking at me. That's when I realized my current state of…undressing. Damn! I was such easy prey like this. I had almost $ 1,000 with me and a few clothes, almost undressed. Oh God!

I found a resting place and sat on the bench thinking how stupid I had gotten. I always regretted when I acted on impulse and now wasn't any different. But I had had enough of Charlie. Since Mom and Phil died in the car accident and I had come to Forks, nothing good has happened to me.

Boys and girls were mean to me at school, I had to work at the stupid diner that was a bar for the drunken Forks residents at night, and everyone knew where I worked. Small town. Everyone thought I was a whore for working there. _I haven't even kissed anyone_! I thought angrily to myself. Why must people be so mean and judge on appearance? Even my dad, he should have been happy I found somewhere to work, but no. He said he didn't have money to send me to college and I was okay with it, I understood him so I worked double, which meant more nights with drunken sleazes. The owner, Sam, was very good, my personal bodyguard, but he wasn't always there. Men groped and touched when drunk. I always felt dirty when I returned to the sanctuary of the small, purple bedroom.

I had started crying during my little walk down memory lane. I had been so engrossed in my past that I failed to pay attention to the present. Three guys had come out of a car and they were approaching me.

I felt a cold tremor run through me. I was cornered and defenseless. The pepper spray Charlie had given me some time ago wouldn't help me now. I couldn't fight them.

"Nice legs, doll." The biggest of them appreciated making my stomach twist.

"Oh don't be scared, sugar." His friend whispered and touched my cheek.

"They like to play innocent. Think she could keep up with all of us?" the other smirked, his eyes sparkling with lust.

I shuddered. All of them?

"You know, you aren't stupid, James!" the other contemplated. "One in her tight little pussy, one in her even tighter ass and one in her mouth. Who where?"

My mouth opened and I realized screaming won't help. My heart was beating wildly; I felt the pulse in my ears and throat.

"Tramps like her are good at sucking so I'll choose mouth." The one named James sneered and stuck his middle finger in my mouth. I fought the urge to bite him, which would only get me in more trouble. He started pushing his finger in and out of my mouth, making me shiver violently, imagining what would happen soon.

"Ass all the way." The big one grinned and snatched me off the bench. I whimpered and tried to tug my arm back. He slapped me and pressed me into the table, face down. My thighs made painful contact with the edge of the table.

"Wait, let me on the table with her on top." The third one said maliciously.

My legs shook as all their hands were on me. I was sure I'll be sick any second. The big one that was behind me, ripped my knickers making me scream.

"Oh shut up, bitch!" the one that had hopped on the table sneered. "I'm Demetri, by the way. The one behind you is Felix and he is James." He made introductions as if we were around a table and just met. I gulped and let my tears fall.

"What's your name, kitty?" James asked. I shook my head. The next instant, I was pressed in Demetri's hard dick by Felix's, from behind me. I whimpered and struggled against them. James gripped my chin and raised my head. My eyes met his bare member then his smirking face.

"Bella." I whispered. Felix massaged my ass and as Demetri was about to raise me and violate me, a big, blue lorry puffed and honked as it skidded to a halt.

_No! No more!_ I cried out and screamed, struggling against the guys.

They must have gotten scared, because the next thing I knew, I was laying on the stony pavement. Someone touched me and scooped me up.

"No! Please, no!" I whispered terrified.

"I won't hurt you." The man whispered softly and walked somewhere.

"My bag…" I said in a small voice. He took it and I realized he was walking me to his lorry. I knew one thing about those lorry drivers. They liked to get tramps from the side of the road and fuck them in there. I shook in his arms and burst in tears. I had escaped the three animals only to end up with another one.

"I won't hurt you." He repeated in a honey like voice. He buckled me in the seat and then jumped in the driver's seat and started the lorry making me jump at the noise it made.

"Where do you live?" he whispered.

"I…don't…eh never mind." I sighed.

"It is improper of me to say it, but I'm going to pull in the first motel. I can help you find your way home tomorrow if you don't mind." _Improper_? He wasn't going to act as a horny lorry driver? And how would I tell him that I don't have a home anymore? Why does he care?

"Okay. Where are you headed?" I asked looking around me. The lorry was intimidating.

"Denver."

"That is…in another state, right?" I asked, a plan coming in my head.

"Yes, Colorado. Why?" he asked me suspiciously.

"If it isn't too much trouble-"

"Don't even think!" he hissed.

We remained quiet until he parked in front of a motel. He mostly carried me inside. I was too tired and psychically exhausted to move my feet. He talked with the woman there, her eyes kept looking at me disapprovingly. Especially when my savior told her we were staying for only one night.

I caught a glimpse of the room number, 4, then felt the soft bed under me and I succumbed to fatigue.

I had nightmares, the three monsters that had almost raped me visited my dream and I started screaming.

"Wake up. It's okay. You are safe." Someone kept murmuring in my ear, but all I remember were my shrill screams. "They won't hurt you anymore. I'll keep you safe, beautiful." The soothing voice kept saying wonderful things in my ear and I eventually relaxed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up what felt like days after to the hum of an engine and the sun shining in my eyes. Where was the soft bed? There was a blanket over me and my head was vibrating or more like steadily hitting something hard.

I rounded my eyes around me and realized I was back in my savior's lorry. My head on his leg, my legs stretched on the other seat. Without realizing what I did, I turned my head and nuzzled in his stomach which I noted that was pretty toned. His sharp intake of breath made me blush.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said softly and glanced down at me.

"Hey." I whispered shyly, not moving away. I was quite comfortable there.

"I'm sorry I got you out from the warm bed, but I am on a tight schedule." He said sorrowfully.

"I haven't slept so well in over two years." I answered honestly which brought tears to my eyes. I hadn't slept so peacefully since my mom's car accident when she died. My life had changed dramatically after that.

"Are you going to tell me at least where your house is?"

"It was in Forks." I whispered. "It's a small-"

"Town in Washington. I know." He smiled at me. "My home was Forks, too. Until I turned seventeen." He said mysteriously.

"Do you have a name?" I asked stupidly.

He turned to me and smiled crookedly, making my heart thump wildly in my chest. "Edward. What about you, beautiful?"

I preferred when he called me that, but I answered. "Bella."

"It's very nice to meet you Bella. How are you feeling?" His tone turned concerned and slightly angry.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Last night…" he hinted in a pained voice.

"Oh" I mumbled. "Well, I am better now. Thank you for saving me, Edward."

"You're welcome."

"Let's agree on something." I decided. "The past stays in the past, please."

I saw the muscles on his forearms tensing and stretching as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Fine." He agreed after a minute and exhaled slowly, his breath washing my face, making me dizzy.

"So…can I come with you to Denver?" I asked hopefully.

"Like I can do otherwise." He said upset. "You promise to be good?"

"I am good." I whispered sincerely.

"Then stop rubbing my knee. _Please_. It's distracting." He hissed making me laugh.

I hadn't felt so at ease with anyone. Ever. Especially, with a total stranger.

I got up and stretched my arms above my head, turning my neck to a side making it pop.

"I thought you said you were good." He groaned, his eyes tight, his fingers tight on the steering wheel. I realized that I gave him a perfect view to my breasts that weren't really covered by the small tank top.

"Are we stopping again? Anytime soon?"

"You need to use the restroom?" he asked worriedly.

"Now that I think about it, yes. I'd like that and to brush my teeth. To change out of these fucking clothes!" I said angrily.

"Here I thought you were a good girl and you come and drop the f-bomb."

"Are you two years old? F-bomb?" I asked amused. Edward merely shrugged and chuckled. "This was my work uniform." I explained.

"I see a gas station. Will it do?" he asked.

"It will be perfect. I am sorry to stop you again, but I really need this."

"No problem. It is my fault I didn't wake you and let you in the bathroom when you had one close." He whispered and pulled into the gas station. "I'll fill up if we're stopped here, anyway." He hopped off and I took my backpack, opened the door and screeched as I realized the distance to the ground.

"Bella?" he appeared in front of me, scared.

"Could you help me?" I asked, blushing. He grinned wildly and put his hands on my waist then I felt the earth under my feet. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He ruffled my hair and went to the fuel pump.

I bought a toothbrush and a small toothpaste tube then headed to the restroom. I put a pair of short jeans, another tank top, new knickers and my old sneakers. I bundled the short skirt and the small tank top then threw them in the bin. I used the toilet, brushed my teeth then skipped out, feeling better.

I found Edward near the soda isle. "Hey!" I said excitedly.

"Hey. What would you drink?" he frowned and inspected the drinks.

"Coke. I'll go get some-"

"I'll come with you." He whispered and followed me after taking four Coke cans. We bought chips, chocolate and two big sandwiches.

I saw that they were selling Hubba Bubba and I squealed like a little kid. I felt uncharacteristically happy and carefree. I snatched three packs and put them on the counter next to the other things we had gotten.

As I fished for some money, I saw Edward paying. I sighed and took the receipt as he got the bags. Coca Cola - $5, Lay's - $12, Twix - $15…

"What kind of Twix did you get?" I yelled.

"A box." He chuckled. I sighed in relief. It was too much, anyway. "And Mars is in a box as well, before you ask." My eyes went to Mars, $30! My Hubba Bubba was $10 one. Oh dear!

I started counting how much I owed him so I wasn't paying attention. I bumped into his back.

"Need help to get up?" he smirked at me.

I bit my lip and watched the step. It was too high! "Let me try alone." He put his hands on my hips. "I said. Alone." I hissed.

"I don't want you to break your neck." He whispered, his breath tickling my neck, making Goosebumps appear. "Keep those safe and don't eat any without me. I'll be right back." He put the bag next to me and closed the door. He jogged back to the shop. I took this time to find my money and put his part aside. 2.50 plus 6 plus hmm 15 divided by 24 which is 0.6 which means I have to give him 0.6 multiplied twelve times which is 7.20 plus 1.25 multiplied by 15 for Mars which is 18.75 and 30 for my gum. Damn! $64.45. I put $65 aside and sighed. This money had to help until we got there. Oh shit! I had to pay him for the motel as well? Couldn't we sleep in his truck, here? It will be cheaper.

"Where were you, beautiful?" I jumped as Edward touched my arm.

"I was thinking…" I whispered nervously. "This is for the food and tell me how much was-"

"Whoa! None of this. I don't need your money." He said vehemently and put the bills on my lap.

"No. I insist." I protested and tried to stick the bills in his pocket.

"Trying to cop a feel? Just ask." He said, his voice slightly hoarse. I blushed and retracted my hands. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He apologized and started the engine making me jump again.

I refused to look at him. The bills were sticking out of his pocket and I wanted to slap myself for doing that. And what was his deal? Why was he so nice? Why wasn't he asking me for other things…like any other lorry drivers would?

"Look, I'm sorry for being rude. I'm not used to people randomly touch me." He whispered and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm being rude again." He sighed annoyed. "Will you at least, look at me?" he pleaded quietly.

I glanced at him and I knew he wasn't exactly mad at me, I gave him a small, tentative smile.

"There. We're okay, right, beautiful?"

"More than okay." I confirmed and then dug in the bag.

"Nuh-huh-huh!" he cried out and snatched it from me, making me scream as one of his hands had to leave the steering wheel. "Relax, will you?"

"Keep both hands on the wheel!" I screamed, gripping my seat belt for dear life.

Edward didn't hear me or he chose to ignore me, because he put the bag between us and dug in it. His eyes were in the bag and mine were wide and watching the road anxiously. He was tugging on something inside the bag, glancing at the road. "Damn." He muttered and ripped the carton of a box of chocolate bars. He grinned as he took out a Mars, ripped the wrapping with his teeth and then bit on the bar. I didn't move, still scared that he wasn't using both hands to drive. At the next curb, the bag with food slid and I took hold of it but a few Mars bars fell out of it.

"Put them in the back, along with your satchel." Edward instructed. Back? I frowned and turned around and gaped! He had a sort of bed there!

"Why stop at a motel and pay to sleep when you have this?" I shrieked.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have appreciated this last night. I usually use that, but I couldn't with you here." He explained. "And could you get the bar of chocolate from my foot, please?"

Without thinking, I leaned over the console and between his legs to get the Mars. I took it and when I rose, he was taking a large curb making my head press in him. In his…you know? I turned three shades of red and grasped his pant so I won't fall further.

How could I get up and watch him in the eyes again? I was distracted momentarily as I felt him hardening under my cheek. Could I, for a second, just live my life normally, without embarrassing the hell out of me?

"Bella?"

I scrambled up and threw the Mars in the back. "Fine." I chocked.

We remained quiet for the longest time. Sometime later, I opened a soda and a bag of chips then fell asleep.

"Bella…Hey, wake up." I heard a soft whisper in my ear.

"Noo" I groaned.

"It's one AM and I just pulled in a motel. Let's go sleep comfortably." I opened my eyes and glanced at him.

"OK." I whispered and we checked in. I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow and woke up a few hours later, fresh.

I used the bathroom and was finally glad to shower and use a normal toilet.

When I got out of the bathroom, it was still dark outside. The clock read 5:55. Sleep wouldn't come anytime soon, I was sure. I went to the small window and looked outside.

I heard Edward groan and knew he had woken up, too. I turned around and watched amazed as he got up and stretched, unaware of me staring. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I watched the muscles ripple under his skin. His eyes opened and widened when they settled on mine.

"Jesus!" he shouted startled.

"Sorry. I was awake for some time."

"And you usually act like a pepping Tom?" he muttered, scratching his perfect six pack as got out of the bed.

I blushed and averted my eyes.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Edward asked slowly. He came closer and my breath hitched, his hand cupped my cheek and his thumb rubbed it softly. "I am really sorry for acting like this. As I said, I'm used to being alone. I don't mix well with people."

"Is it hard?" I whispered curiously, my eyes trained on his six packs. I wanted to lick him.

"What?" His voice higher than usual.

"Being alone all the time." I explained, trying very hard to keep my eyes from wandering lower.

"You get used to it." He sighed and turned around, going to the bathroom.

I sighed in relief. I was free, I could think clearly now that he was out of my personal space.

I sat on the bed I had slept in and sighed. I didn't know what to think anymore. Too many embarrassing things happened to me since I met Edward. Was this a sign? I was clumsier around him and it was only his fault. He looked so good. I had never liked a boy before, but Edward wasn't a boy. He was a man…and what a delicious man!

"Keep your eyes shut, please. I forgot the clean clothes." My heart leaped in my throat and I put the pillow over my eyes to resist the urge to ogle his naked form. The pillow disappeared from my eyes. "I'm done." He smiled crookedly at me.

Thank God for that! "Can we go?"

"After we grab breakfast." We went to the small restaurant. "Wait here. I have to fetch something from the truck." Edward said hurriedly and rushed out. Nothing looked appetizing and the woman there was sending chills down my spine. I wished Edward would hurry. Edward ran back with a thermos flask in his hand.

"Sugar?" he asked me. I nodded. He put sugar, some milk and then coffee. "Done. We'll stop somewhere else to eat. Agree?"

"You're a genius." I grinned and followed him to his truck. "It's beautiful." I admired.

Edward whirled around and raised an eyebrow, looking amused at me.

"The truck." I told him, rolling my eyes. His ass looked good, too, but I wasn't talking about it then.

"I see. It's the best out there. I'm proud of having and driving one."

"Is it yours?"

"Sure." He grinned. "Volvo FH16 700." He said proudly and opened the door for me.

"I really like it." I told him honestly. He helped me up and then went to his side and leaped inside the cab. He put the thermos flask in its holder then dug in his pocket for the keys.

"Ready?" he asked grinning at me.

"Sure." I prepared myself this time, knowing the sound of the engine. I didn't jump and giggled at how silly I was being.

"You can help yourself with anything you want. And remind me to buy coffee when we stop somewhere."

"Isn't this one good?" I asked confused.

"I'm not sure, but I have a coffee maker and I don't have coffee. It makes a mean one." Edward announced to me as he backed from the parking spot and we were back on the road.

"Coffee maker? Here?" I exclaimed.

"Yep. And a microwave, though we don't have anything to heat. And now, I regret for not accepting the other bunk installed here." He muttered.

"Other bunk?" I repeated trying to take this all in.

"Yes, beautiful, and there is a refrigerator under the bunk and the TV is above my head." He motioned to a small flat-screen TV I hadn't seen before. "Though, I have only three shitty movies. You can put movies on the list, too."

I had yet to see him so talkative and enthusiastic. I really liked him like this and we had managed to be in the cab for longer than five minutes without embarrassing the other.

"Oh and your seat rotates so you can see me better, shit, I mean the TV." He rephrased quickly and threw me a sweet smile. See you better, huh? I smirked and relaxed in my seat.

I got bored quickly and I started snooping around for the CDs he had mentioned. "Wow!" I half screamed startling him. "You have Rednex!" I grinned wildly and bounced in my seat.

Edward shook his head. "You can listen to whatever you want."

That was all it took for to open the CD case and fumble a bit with the audio system then continued bouncing in my seat. The first song from 'Sex & Violins' CD is _Cotton Eye Joe_, which didn't help my hyper mood. I reached for the volume and turned it up.

I started singing soon, bouncing my legs and clapping my hands. Edward started laughing and soon, joined me in singing.

If other people saw us, they'd think we had gone mad, but I couldn't care less. I sang every song unable to stop myself. I really missed those guys, I hadn't listened to them in a long time.

We pulled in a small restaurant in Portland.

"Okay, break. One hour." Edward announced and stretched then jumped out off the cab. I decided to try climb out on my own. I gripped the door as I put my foot on the step. "No. Bella!" I heard Edward's panicked voice and the next second, his arms were around me. "Wait for me next time, please."

"I wanted to do it on my own." I told him annoyed.

"You could get hurt." He said worriedly.

"You worry too much." I rolled my eyes and started to the restaurant.

"I just don't want to have you on my conscience." He admitted as he caught up with me.

"Gee that helps."

He wrapped an arm around me and steered me inside. We sat on a booth and ordered pizza. I paid for my pizza and juice making Edward scowl at me.

"Don't you want to save your money? I'm sure you don't have much."

"I have enough. And now, that college is out of discussion, I should spend them on myself." I said lightly.

"You won't go to college? You'll end up somewhere at some point and may need a-"

"Stop doing this! I liked your company but if you start acting like Charlie I may as well remain here, in Portland." I hissed angrily.

"Who's Charlie?"

"My father." I snapped and threw my slice of pizza back on the plate. "I've lost my appetite. I'm going to use the restroom, I'll give you this time to think if you want me with you or not."

The second the bathroom door closed behind me, I burst in tears. I knew I've ruined all my chances to go to college or have a normal life or job. I was simply enjoying his company and there he went and said that!

I left the bathroom after I calmed down and saw he wasn't where I had left him, nor my backpack! He had left! I felt my knees buckling. He had abounded me.

"Are you alright, miss?" a waitress asked me sweetly.

"Yes." I answered instinctively.

I went outside and saw that the lorry was still in place, it made me feel a little better. Then I saw Edward. He was leaning on my side of the car, a cigar in hand and with his other hand messing his hair. I had no idea he smoked.

My feet started running before I let them do so and I stopped only when I had my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry!" I sobbed.

"You said the past is in the past. It is my fault. I apologize." He whispered and hugged me with one hand. "But I might angry you more often if you will come jumping on me afterwards." He teased.

I sniffled and took a step back. "You smoke."

He shrugged and threw the cigarette butt down then stomped on it. "When I'm agitated or anxious only."

We looked at each other for a few minutes, letting it sink in that we were okay. His green eyes turned a deep shade of green as he kept gazing in my eyes, making me dizzy.

"Next stop is Salem. But before we leave, we have to go shopping." Edward whispered, opened the door and helped me up. I didn't protest this time.

We went to a store and got coffee, milk, sugar, movies, more music and drinks.

"Could you store them around?" he asked me when we were on the road again.

"Sure." I agreed and turned awkwardly to the back, trying to put things in the refrigerator.

"Just hop back." Edward said softly. I turned around and sat on the bunk. It wasn't as hard as I thought it will be, but it wasn't as soft as a bed either. Anyway, I liked it and I couldn't wait to convince him to use it instead of wasting money on motels. It was my fault he was wasting money on motels.

"Why did you do it?" I found myself asking.

"Did what?" he asked confused and looked over his shoulder at me.

"Pull over and save me."

"Did you expect me to pass by and let those monsters hurt you? Besides, there was something…I felt like I had to…my first thought when I saw you was…doesn't matter." He dropped it and focused back on the road.

"What? You can't leave me hanging!" I whined and shut the refrigerator door.

"I have just one question. How did you get there?"

"My truck stopped."

"That's what I thought. The red one?" he probed.

"Yeah."

"Bella, I saw the truck and I realized someone was alone there. And when I saw you and those monsters…I realized what was happening and you looked so scared and I couldn't have let them hurt you." He didn't continue, but there was more than he let on.

I took a CD we got and put it in the player after I got back in my seat then fumbled with the seat trying to turn it as Edward had told me.

He leaned closer and pushed something then tugged on the seat to the right and I was facing him. He returned to the road, humming along with the music and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

I leaned on the chair and admired him. His hair was sticking to an end, his forehead was crammed between his eyebrows, his eyes were unmoving from the road but the right one was twitching slightly, his nose was long and slightly crooked, his cheek bones were high and well defined, his lips were soft and pink, his jaw was strong and chiseled, I finished my inspection with his neck where I saw his Adam apple bobbing. His fingers attracted my attention as they wrapped convulsively around the steering wheel.

"Jesus, Bella! Stop staring!" he exploded making me jump.

"S-sorry." I whispered scared, trying to settle my heart back.

"You're just making me nervous and I can't concentrate on the road. Can't you entertain yourself with something else? A movie, perhaps?" he asked softer.

I pulled my knees up and rested my cheek on them, watching the road, myself. It wasn't as fascinating as the man next to me. It was the first time in my life when I wanted to kiss someone and this scared me.

"Tell me something about yourself. Something random." I whispered, trying to know him better.

"Random, you say?" he teased. I braced myself.

"Uh huh"

"This guy that checked my truck before I left Seattle told me, 'I couldn't repair your brakes, so I made your horn louder.'" He told me seriously, glancing at me.

I nodded and thought of something else. It took me a second to realize what he said. "WHAT?" I screeched.

"You're too easy." He chuckled.

"Don't joke with that!" I yelled. "Not funny."

"Okay, I promise to play nice. Random fact, right?"

"Yes. No more jokes." I pleaded.

"Don't drink water, fish have sex in it."

He _had_ to say that when I was taking a sip of my water. Needless to say, the water sprayed on him.

"Oh shit! I'll try to find gross ones." He chuckled and reached behind him and in one fluid movement, the shirt was off and my eyes were on his abs. I couldn't help it.

"There are more chickens than people in the world."

"That's kind of logical." I said, contemplating the thing.

"You were supposed to laugh. Here, another one" Edward smirked. "You cannot sneeze with your eyes open."

"I know. You cannot kiss your elbow, either." I poked my tongue out.

"Really? I never tried." He said amused.

"I did when I heard that thing." I admitted making us laugh.

"Oh yes!" Edward exclaimed making me jump. He smiled sheepishly and winked at me. I felt the butterflies fighting in my stomach. "Sneezing is better than sex. It's a mini-instant orgasm. You keep your clothes on, you don't get involved, you can do it in public and when you're done, perfect strangers bless you."

I burst in fits of giggles as I felt my stomach tighten and I was getting wet. It had been too much for my poor body to hear him use words such as sex and orgasm so close by.

"The tongue is the strongest muscle in the body."

"I doubt it." I said before I could keep my mouth shut. I blushed and ducked my head.

"I said body, not specified female or male."

"Oh smart ass!" I groaned. "Oh I know one about sneezing." I grinned, proud of myself for remembering it.

"What? I know the seven times or ten times sneezing equaling an orgasm. It's not true, I can guarantee."

"You sneezed ten times in a row?" I half yelled, amazed.

"Yeah. I was a little lightheaded afterwards, but nothing compared to an orgasm." He said clinically.

"It wasn't this. I wanted to say that a sneeze can travel as fast as 100 miles per hour."

He laughed and said another random fact. We kept this game until nightfall. We had reached Salem and I could see Edward wanted to keep driving.

"I'll make myself comfortable and sleep there. I don't want you lose time because of me."

"I appreciate it, Bella, but won't you like to sleep in a bed?" he insisted.

"I'll be fine. Promise." I whispered and climbed in the back.

I took the pillow and blanket out of their compartment then took my sneakers off and snuggled up.

"I should have known." Edward moaned teasingly.

"What?" I asked anxiously as I kicked at the blanket trying to get my feet out.

"The smell. You took the shoes off!" he groaned. I took my pillow, rose on my knees and hit him. "OW! Woman! I'm sorry, I take it back." He grunted.

I settled back and stared at him until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay...this is the first one. I don't know how often I'll update, but I will. I still have to finish Young Love and my thesis for college, but oh well...**

**Review and let me know what you think about this new story. **

**PS: I'll put pictures on my web with the lorry. (website on my profile) One hot piece of machinery. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The world of Twilight belongs to SM. I just burrowed her characters and now, I'm playing with them.**

**I'd like to thank Taylor'sgirl115 for looking over my chapter and correcting my silly grammar mistakes, which seemed almost inexistent. I'm getting better at this! :D**

**All the places actually exist and you have to thank Google for that and Wikipedia.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up to hammering in my head. Or in the window. I scrambled up, disorientated. I was still on the bunk in Edward's cab, he was sleeping on the chairs and the drapes were closed. I moved to peek outside and see who was tapping on the window.

I lost my balance and fell on top of Edward when I saw a cop. He shot up and watched me with wide eyes.

"Sorry. There's… a cop outside. I'm not here." I hissed and scrambled back. He moved the chair in its place and placed the blanket over me then opened the passenger's door.

"Hello?" he asked hoarsely and then cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. We are looking for this girl. Have you seen her?" My heart jumped in my throat. Charlie was looking for me.

"Erhm…No, I'm sorry." Edward answered.

"Oh well, thank you anyway. Go back to sleep and next time try to pull in a halt when you are tired."

"Sure thing. Good day, officer."

"You too."

Edward banged the door closed and turned to me enraged.

"You are a police officer's daughter! Are you mental?" he yelled.

I peeked over his shoulder, afraid the cop was still around.

"I'm talking with you, Bella! You realize, you just made me lie to that officer and he will disappoint your father!?"

"Correction. You lied. I didn't tell you to." I hissed.

He turned around and was about to open the door. "No! I'm sorry, Edward." I said panicked and clung to his arm.

"Stay where you are and don't move an inch until we are out of here." He snapped and jumped in the driver's seat. I sat between the passenger seat and the bunk, hunched and clutching the blanket. He was acting as if he was hiding a convicted murderer!

We didn't talk or move until we reached Eugene city limits.

"Get here and do as I say." Edward said without turning to me.

I listened obediently and sat in my seat, next to him. He parked in a big store's parking lot then turned to me.

"I have a plan. But first, I need to know if you are absolutely sure of not wanting to go back to your father."

"Positive." I nodded.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "We're going there and we'll buy scissors and hair dye. Tonight, when we make our stop, we'll change you. Oh and I have to do something now, after we buy those things."

"What?" I whispered.

"Leave something here at someone." He sighed. "If he sees you then we have to be prepared."

"Is he a cop?" I whispered scared.

"Worse. And you must know, I don't usually do this!" he insisted.

"Do what? Edward, you're scaring me."

"This guy in Seattle pleaded me to give something to one of his friends from here."

I nodded. It didn't sound bad.

"Drugs."

"You have… how? Oh God!"

"Calm down. No one will know. Let's go and buy those things."

I brought black hair dye, scissors and Edward bought another blanket in case we slept in the truck again.

We got back in the truck and I was a nervous wreck. As Edward pulled in an underground parking lot, I started gasping for air.

"Hey, it will be okay. Come here." Edward whispered. I almost threw myself at him. He put an arm around me and then his hand back on the steering wheel.

A car in front of us flashed the headlights and I fisted my hand in Edward's shirt, trembling.

"I have to get out in order to giving him that." Edward told me. I got out, too, with his help and we made it to the black car.

A blond man got up and scrutinized us. I forgot all about the plan I had made with Edward. He squeezed me to him and nodded to the man, who gestured for the backseat of his car. Edward pushed me in and followed close behind. The door closed and I tried to breathe normally but I was gasping for air.

"You have it?" the blond man asked.

"Yes."

"Hand it over." He said urgently.

Edward fished for the pack and put it his extended hand. "Thank you!" the man whispered fervently. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh nothing. It was no problem." Edward answered, gripping my sweaty hand.

"Five hundred. Here." He insisted and put a bunch of money in Edward's hand. "This is all."

Edward pushed the money in his pocket and helped me out of the car.

"Not so fast." I dreaded those words. I squirmed and stopped walking. "You think I gave you load shit of money just for the coke? I'd like a few minutes with your hooker."

Our entire plan went out the window as Edward turned around, glaring at the man. I stepped in between them, hoping to not aggravate the things. "I'm his cousin, actually." I announced the man. It was the fist time in my life when I lied so smoothly.

"Oh…I apologize." The man backed away.

"We'll leave." I prompted and tugged on Edward's hand. I sat in his lap as he peeled off and sobbed in his shoulder, we were on route 5 when I finally moved.

"We're not stopping. I'm sorry, but if you need to use the toilet tell me when we're close by a gas station." I nodded and crawled in the bunk.

"I'll sleep." I whispered.

"Okay." I fell asleep as soon as my nose was buried in the pillow. It smelled faintly like Edward.

"Hey?" I turned to the soft voice and cracked an eye open. Edward was kneeling next to the bunk, looking anxiously at me. "How are you?"

"Good." I croaked and got up, stretching.

"It's night. I found a motel. Let's go do this, okay?" he proposed. I nodded and took my backpack where I had put the hair dye and the scissors. "I put a pizza and two sodas in there, too."

"Great. I won't eat their food."

The consignee glared at me, again. I started to believe it was their standard welcoming.

Edward closed and locked the door after us. "I wish they will stop looking at you like this." He groaned.

"You need to use the bathroom? I may hog it for some time until I discover what to do with my hair." I told him, turning the light of the bathroom on.

"No, I'm fine. Why don't you let me help?"

"Help?"

"Yes, cut your hair. I spent enough time in a hair salon when I was young." He said pained. I didn't ask. Our little rule about the past was still on. He turned me to him and moved my hair behind my ears. "First, we assert what kind of face you have."

I started laughing at his words. "Shush. It's a heart shaped face, hmm."

"Just do it." I said impatiently. Edward brought a chair and put me on it then started to cut. I looked at the amount of hair on the floor and wondered if he let any on my head.

"Should I dye it, too?"

"Yes, please. I've never done it."

"Such a shame…you have a beautiful hair." He whispered. He started mixing the contents then put them on my hair.

"There. All done. Now, we wait." He announced me.

We went in the room and looked at it for the first time. It had only one bed.

"Are you uncomfortable with this?" Edward asked me.

"I'll survive. Let's eat. I'm hungry." I jumped on the bed and took out the pizza from my backpack. He joined me and folded his legs under him, taking a slice of pizza.

"Can we forget about what happened earlier?" he asked seriously.

"I was counting on that."

"Perfect." He beamed.

"Can I know how old are you?" Edward asked after looking at me for a few minutes.

"Nineteen, soon twenty." I whispered. "You?"

He smiled crookedly, "Twenty two, soon twenty three." He laughed. "Actually, in two days."

"Really?" I asked amazed.

"Really." He grinned and opened a can of soda then offered it to me. I still couldn't believe how good he was. Maybe my perception of lorry drivers was wrong or Edward was the exception.

"Thanks."

"I know we agreed on this, but I'm curious. Why did you leave home?"

"It's a long story." I sighed, but soon I found myself explaining how I couldn't live in that house after Mom and Phil died, how I came to stay with Charlie, my trouble in Forks…everything.

I started crying halfway through my story and I saw his fingers twitching to grip my hand, but he never moved.

"Would it be impolite to hug you?" Edward asked uncertain.

I lounged at him sending the empty box of pizza on the floor and wrapped my arms around his neck. I hadn't hugged someone in years, hadn't felt this alive, this free. He put his arms around me and squeezed.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. I'm sorry for making you talk about this."

"I feel better that I talked about it." I whispered in his neck.

"You are an amazing girl. I wish those people would have seen it." He whispered and put a few centimeters between us. "Let's go see what happened to your hair. I'll wash it with the conditioner and then I'll let you wash it again with shampoo and whatever you use."

"Okay."

I stayed on the chair again as he washed my hair in the sink. "Now, shower." He instructed and left the bathroom.

I used his shampoo and soap, not having any myself. I had to buy some. My hair was shorter, I could feel it, but I said I'd look at it after I dried it.

I exited the bathroom in my pajamas and heard Edward talking. I presumed he was on the phone.

"I'm sure. I'll do my best to be there in August." He said softly.

I thought he ended the phone call so I closed the bathroom door and moved around the corner. He was sitting on the bed, facing the window, phone on the ear.

"Yes, Alice! I know, it's his birthday!" he groaned and paused as he listened to this Alice. "Great. Bye." He muttered and tossed the phone on the bed beside him.

I didn't want to pry but this Alice was getting me suspicious. He hadn't been really subtle about certain things and if he had someone home, I was going to kill him for trying to seduce me, unintentionally or intentionally.

"Black doesn't suit you, it brings out the whiteness of your skin." Edward's voice brought me back to present.

"No Albino jokes, please." I hissed and went to the mirror. It didn't look as bad as he made it seem. My eyebrows were black. Why were they black? "What have you done to my eyebrows?" I moaned, touching them with a finger.

"It would have looked suspicious if they were brown." Edward chuckled.

"I'll show you suspicious! And who's Alice?" I asked without realized what I asked. My eyes met his in the mirror and I saw the terror in his.

"What did you hear? How much did you hear?" he asked urgently and came to me, turning me to face him. His eyes were searching mine and there pain in them.

"Just the end, really. Something about someone's birthday." I whispered.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Your hair really looks good, squirt." He grinned and ruffled my hair then made his way to the bathroom.

He wasn't going to say more about this Alice. It was okay, but if I realized she was a girlfriend, I had to talk with him. That's when I realized what he called me.

I stomped after him and banged the bathroom door open, shouting, "You _didn't_ call me squirt- holly shit! I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I turned ten shades of red and moved back, stumbling over my feet and banging my head on the wall behind me. When had he managed to undress so quickly? But God, wasn't he a fine piece.

"Bella! Are you okay?" I realized he was in front of me, a towel covering his bits.

I nodded dumbly and ducked under his arm that was on my head, intending to go to the room and only managing to stumble over his foot. Edward caught me before I could smash my head on the chest of drawers. "Easy." He whispered and helped me in the chair next the culprit that nearly spilt my head open.

"Are you going to be safe for five minutes?" Edward asked amused, but there was a hint of concern in his voice.

I nodded again, willing the blush to fade. As the bathroom door closed behind him, I started wondering if I'd ever be able to look him in the eye or simply look at him without imagining him naked. Oh dear, that tight butt and those toned legs and when he turned…I continued blushing as I remembered how my eyes seemed trained to his reproductive parts. I wasn't quite ready to admit what I saw. But, wasn't he amazing, so glorious, and really wonderful-

"Bella?"

I jumped scared as I heard his voice close by. Edward was crouched in front of me, his hands on my knees, eyes gazing worriedly at me.

I bit my lip and watched him, unable to take my eyes from his. His green eyes turned a few shades darker as they landed on my lips making me blush. Was I ever going back to my normal pale skin? I don't think so.

"I'll have to remember never to call you squirt before I go to the bathroom." He chuckled. Somehow, he found this amusing and not extremely embarrassing as I did.

"I'm extremely sorry I burst in on you and saw…" I could have stopped talking before the 'and' part, but my stupid mouth never knew when to shut!

"And she's able to talk!" Edward grinned widely. "I must say that Little Willie got many different reactions of women but never redeemed them speechless or caused them to physically harm themselves." He continued, smirking.

"Little Willie?" I asked, frowning. My whole face and the upper part of my body seemed to have been caught in fire as I realized he was talking about his…dick.

I suddenly hated that my hair was shorter, I couldn't hide behind it so I used my hands to cover my face.

"That was rude of me. Again." He sighed and I heard him getting up and moving around the room.

He preferred to travel alone. He wasn't used to having company. He had someone named Alice, somewhere. Yet, he seemed to make me advances. I knew that stuff; I lived in the middle of it when I was in Forks. The stupid diner thought me all kind of things, especially how men react when they want a girl.

Hands moved mine away and cupped my still flamed cheeks; tropical forest green eyes penetrated my very soul.

"I can't be good around you." He said quietly.

This should have scared me and got me running out the door, but the only reaction was my stomach knotting and my knickers dampening slightly.

"Alice is my brother's girlfriend. He is…special." Edward whispered, his face coming closer to mine, his breath fanning on my face. My eyes widened when I realized what was about to happened, fear gripped me. I hadn't done this in my life and he surely had and I freaked out.

"Stop me, Bella." Edward whispered. Every rational thought screamed at me to do that, but his nose bumped on mine, his eyes seemed to burn and then his lips grazed mine soft as a feather over the skin. My eyes closed and my hands knotted in his damp hair as my lips pressed on his firmer.

One of his big arms went around my waist and the other behind my head. His lips were soft, plush like and they molded against mine. Now, my fear seemed irrational, kissing Edward was as easy as breathing.

He separated from my lips and pressed his forehead to mine; I opened my eyes and started giggling as our eyes crossed as we gazed at each other.

"What can be so funny? Am I that much of a terrible kisser?" Edward teased, his hands drawing patterns on my back.

"Your eyes…" I giggled, unable to stop.

I felt his forehead crest as he frowned. "What about my eyes?"

"They crossed and became one as I looked at you from this close distance." I managed to say.

He cracked a grin and pressed his lips to mine again, just briefly this time. "I say it's bedtime. Which side do you prefer?"

I shrugged, still thinking how good his had lips felt on mine.

"I, personally, prefer the left side." Edward continued explaining and turned to the bed, unstrapped it and jumped in it, patting the spot next to him.

I moved carefully to the bed, afraid to hurt myself again and sat on the right side of the bed.

Did we talk about what happened? Was it just a one-time thing? Surely, I wasn't that good so he'd want to kiss me again.

Edward surprised me as he wrapped his arms around me and rolled me so I was facing him. I heard him sniffing and then the brightest smile appeared on his face. "Did you use my shampoo?"

I blushed again and nodded. He stuck his hand under the blanket, frowning and came up with his phone which made me giggle again. I realized, I've been giggling a lot around him. I never have giggled before, I found it silly.

"Oh you think it's funny?" he threatened and shook his phone at me. "But it's good I found it. I need to set the alarm."

"I would have blamed you if something were to poke me in the middle of the night." I told him. My eyes grew wide when I realized what I said. I think I was doomed to have embarrassing moments around Edward.

Now, it was his turn to laugh as he punched some buttons.

"I better not wake up in the truck again." I said sternly.

"I'll wake you." He promised. "Good night." He whispered and kissed my forehead then put his cheek on the top of my head and sighed.

"Night." I muttered, suddenly exhausted. I fell asleep with my nose buried in his neck.

What felt like an hour later, I felt someone shaking my shoulder then a loud groan.

"I'm trying to wake you as I promised, but you aren't cooperating!" I heard Edward muttering.

"Come on, Bella! I have to leave at six and you have ten minutes to get up and use the bathroom!"

I muttered something I couldn't understand myself and snuggled better under the blanket. Edward muttered something that suspiciously like "Annoying delinquent girl" then snatched the blanket off me and had me on my feet. I stumbled in him and grunted. He chuckled and somehow I found myself in the bathroom.

I used the toilet and then brushed my teeth, splashing cold water on my face to wake up. When I opened the bathroom door, Edward took my wrist and dragged me to the reception where he dumped the key near the girl's head. Everyone was sleeping! Only I wasn't allowed the privilege. She handed him his identity card back, sleepily.

The fresh air did wonders to my system and I started skipping to the truck. As Edward lifted me in my seat, he said "Now, you're awake." I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him as he slammed the door shut and moved to his door, running a hand through his hair. He hopped inside and yawned as he snapped his seat belt.

"Didn't you sleep?" I asked, now alert. Edward glanced at me as if I was missing something important.

"You talk, you know that? I was afraid my ear will fall off." He grumbled and stretched once more before starting the engine and turning on the highway.

I was busy blushing and his voice made me jump startled.

"Put your seatbelt or go in the back and make some coffee. So you know, I'm stopping only for emergencies."

"Okay." I went to the bunk and started preparing the coffee. "What did I say?" I asked curiously as the coffee was brewing.

"The most absurd things then something about a Charlie, you said my name a few times." He added, chuckling. It seemed that I missed Charlie.

"Nothing too embarrassing, right?"

"Oh the usual stuff, 'I like your lips', 'I want to lick you', 'You're beautiful'. I daresay the last one was a blow to my ego, men aren't beautiful, but that wasn't by far the strangest thing you said so…" he trailed off, throwing me a smirk over his shoulder.

I was mortified. My eyes were wide and I'm sure that any second they would fall out.

"You were telling someone not to strangle a chicken. Why would anyone do that it's beyond me. Oh and when I tried to wake you up, you called me a brute."

"I'm sorry?" I tried.

Edward snorted and sped up. The coffee maker dinged and I poured it in the mug after putting sugar and milk.

I went back in the front seat with the coffee then snapped my seat belt in place. It almost cut my neck, but I knew I had to wear it.

"Where are we going now?" I asked excitedly.

"To Chemult then to Bend and from there to Ontario. The one in Oregon."

"I figured it out even though I had no idea it even existed." I snapped.

"What's it with you? Back to grumpy mode?"

"I'm tired and…confused." I whispered the last word.

"What got you confused?"

"You." I groaned. I don't know what I was expecting after last night, but it surely wasn't this.

Edward turned to me, raising an eyebrow. "What did I do, beautiful?"

"_This_…what is this? Especially after last night? I want to understand you but it's impossible!" I yelled frustrated.

"Oh that."

"Yes, _that_!"

"What can I tell you, Bella? I already told you last night. I can't be good around you and I meant that and it scares me." He said quietly.

"Let's start over. Why did you pick me from the side of the road? Try not to leave anything out this time." I threatened him.

"You are far too good and pure to be used like that. I knew you weren't the regular hooker, I've seen enough of those. And if you must know-" he cut himself off and sighed heavily. "It's going to sound pathetic and horrible and….oh well, you reminded me of my…"

"No! Don't say anything if it has to do with your past." I intervened quickly seeing how hard it was for him to pick his words.

"My ex-girlfriend who is dead." Edward finished his sentence anyway. A deep silence fell in the cab, interrupted by some weird sounds. They sounded like someone was choking on something. It took me a second to realize we had stopped moving and my seat was turned to Edward and that he was on his knees, straddling me, his hand on my cheeks, caressing me. I was making those sounds.

He was saying something, but I couldn't hear the words, I just felt his breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear. I crumpled his shirt in my fist and then caught him in a fierce hug.

"Shh calm down. Please, Bella. It was the stupidest thing I ever said. I shouldn't have. Please, stop crying." Edward begged me.

I met his eyes and saw how hurt he was, it had been there before but I'd never seen it. I tried to talk but another round of sobs erupted from my chest.

"Take this. It will calm you, I promise." He whispered and stuck a small pill in my mouth then gave me some water. The drowsiness from earlier came back full and I fell asleep.

I woke up with a jerk as the lorry stopped abruptly followed by many honks and a string of curses from Edward. It was dusk outside. How many hours had been asleep?

On a street directory ahead wrote 3 miles to Vale and 10 miles to Ontario. I realized I had slept through the whole day and suddenly the urge to use a bathroom hit me.

"Hey." I whispered making Edward jump and turn his head to me. He looked exhausted and angry.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Great. I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay. I should have kept my mouth shut." He whispered and turned back to glare at the row of cars ahead of us. "We're stuck and I have to be in Ontario at six." He groaned.

I bit my lip, unsure what to do to calm him and distract him from this unpleasant situation. I couldn't very well suggest him to sleep and I'll take over.

"What happened? Why are we stuck here?" I asked and rose from the bunk.

"How am I supposed to know? Fuck you!" he shouted to his phone but answered. "I'm stuck!" he yelled. "What? Oh…it explains this…Sure…Just tell me where…Kate?...Oh yeah, I won't forget…I said I'll remember the name…Same address?...Good bye." He snapped the phone shut and threw it on the passenger's seat. "Don't forget the name." he mocked whoever he had talked with.

I snickered unable to stop it.

"And what's so funny, Bella?" he grunted and advanced a few inches.

"You're funny when you're annoyed." I told him. "Hungry?" I asked, shuffling through the fridge without falling on my head from the bunk.

"If that pizza's still good, yes. If not…a Snickers or whatever we got from the gas station."

I sniffed the pizza and got in the front seat. "Here." I offered him a slice. We ate in relative silence, advancing inch by inch and soon we were in Vale.

There, on the side of the road, was a lorry's cab broken from the body and what once had been a SUV turned upside down. Ambulances and police cars had gathered there, as well as peers and reporters. My eyes seemed glued on the side mirror where we were leaving the accident behind as Edward gained speed.

I hadn't seen such an accident in my life. Well, I hadn't seen accidents, only on TV.

"Now, what?" Edward groaned loudly as he hit the brakes and I jerked forward, not wearing my seatbelt. "Damn it, Bella! I told you to wear the fucking belt! It's there for a reason."

I concluded that he was angry with me for making him say what he said earlier. That combined with traffic and his delay, seemed to irate him to no end. I fastened my seat belt and finished my slice of pizza.

"Stay here. I'll be done in a minute and then we'll find a motel." He said to me when he stopped in front of a Harley Davidson dealer store. He knocked on a door and a woman around thirty opened and her face lit up. I watched as Edward nodded then she shook her head and pointed to something behind her. Edward came back and shuffled through his things, coming up with a chart then jumped out of the cab and went to the woman who signed off a file and gave him something. Three big, muscled men came from behind the lorry, carrying big boxes. Then Edward was back in the cab and we were leaving.

"One down, a thousand to go." He sighed and gave me two fliers. "Which one would you like to stay at?"

I looked at the motel fliers. "Best Western." I chose and Edward grinned then turned right even though he was on the second lane track. Honks were heard, but he didn't seem to mind. He parked in front of the motel, occupying two parking spots.

"It's illegal."

"The truck is big." He smirked and cut the engine. "What do you want to do? It's still early."

"It's eight PM." I reasoned. We had lost over an hour because of that accident.

"Like I said, still early."

"Let's check in and then we'll figure something out." I proposed.

"Alright." He agreed and jumped out, slamming the door after him and opened mine after I took the seat belt off and scooped my backpack up. "Come here." He said softly and extended his arms.

I stepped carefully on the first step and then he had me in his arms. "I know we have to talk. We will. I promise."

"I'm sure we have to talk." I giggled and fell in step with him on the way to the motel.

"How many beds?" he asked me, bending to whisper in my ear. I blushed and bit my lip. One, I was sure that's what I wanted.

"Hello, welcome to the Four Rivers Motel." The man behind the desk said cheerfully.

"Hello. A room." Edward said and gave him his ID and card.

"One bed." I supplied earning a grin from Edward. His arm came around my shoulders and squeezed me.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." He whispered.

"It's okay. We'll talk about it."

"707." The man said loudly, glaring at Edward.

"Thanks." He answered cheerfully and got his card back then stirred me to the elevator.

As soon as Edward opened the door, I made a bee line to the bathroom and heard him chuckling behind me. When I got out, he was just closing his phone and taking a seat on the bed.

"I'll explain more about what I said earlier, but not now. Alright?" he asked.

"Sure."

"And about last night…well, I'd definitely like a repeat of that."

I went to him and stood between his legs, my fingers went in his hair and our lips met halfway. His arms wrapped around my waist and I moved closer, pressing against him and throwing him off balance. We fell on the bed and continued kissing for minutes on end. His lips were as soft as I remembered them and his hands stayed over my shirt, I appreciated that he was acting like a gentleman, but I wanted more. I grasped his wrist and stuck his hand under my shirt making him break the kiss and stare at me with wide eyes.

"Bella, I'm trying really hard to be good."

"You're contradicting yourself. You told me yesterday that you couldn't be good around me."

"You missed the point, squirt."

"Stop calling me squirt!" I yelled. He grinned and kissed me, effectively silencing me.

_You were always so far away__  
__I know that pain so don't you run away__  
__Like you used to do_

Edward jumped and got his phone. "Hello?" I could hear the apprehension in his voice. "What happened, J?...Oh really? Get Al on the phone…I know, but could you try tell him when you talk with me?...No, okay…Bye." He sighed and put the phone next to him.

"That was my brother." Edward said softy.

"What happened? Is there something wrong?"

"Define wrong." He murmured and lay on the bed next to me.

I turned and smoothed his forehead; his eyes flew open and stared at me. "You see…he's hurt." Edward started. "Do you know why I'm a lorry driver?"

"It pays well?" I tried, not having a clue.

"Hmph"

"You're not like the normal lorry driver."

"I'm sure you'd think that."

"Edward, you said something about your brother…being special?" I asked, getting back to the subject.

"I told him _not_ to go! I was on my knees, literally, but he still went _there_." He spit the last word as if it was poison.

"Where did he go?" I asked in a barely audible voice.

"Iraq."

"He's a soldier?" I asked impressed. I always admired them for their courage.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you proud?" I asked unable to contain my surprise at his cold tone.

"Proud?" Edward said the word disgusted. "Of whom? The worms that told him he is the best and sent him there? Of him because he came back with more medals than an Olympic champion?"

"Yes. For the last part. I admire the soldiers th-"

Edward got up from the bed so fast that he nearly sent me on the floor. "He won't talk about what ever the fuck happened to him there! He is…crazy. He went crazy there!" he shouted and kicked a chair.

I've heard that the war could traumatize people, but I never thought seriously of it.

"He's in his land for the most time, but when he comes around, he's very scared and needs someone there with him. His leg isn't exactly fine. He had been through too many surgeries, I've lost count. I'm doing this for money, yes. To help Jasper become who he once was. I'm never home. I finish one delivery and jump in another, but this year, I promised to be there."

"And you will, right?" I asked weakly.

"I hope so. We should finish the trip by then and I'll have to fight with Emmett, but I'm damned if I miss another birthday of Jasper's." Edward said determinately.

* * *

**Another chapter...**

**If you hadn't checked the pictures, go check them out!**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything.**

**Here is the actual chapter 3. Many thanks to ****Taylor'sgirl115 for helping me again. Pictures on my site, which is on my profile.**

******

* * *

**

I woke up first and realized the sun was up. A loud honk made me jump up scared. I guess I wasn't the first awake.

"You didn't do it again!" I groaned. I sat up in the bunk and glared at Edward.

"You wouldn't wake up." He chuckled.

I could have bet good money that he didn't even try to wake me up.

"Now, you need to stop." I said upset. "And how would I go into a gas station wearing my pj's?" I hissed.

"You can change in here."

Here? Has he lost his mind? The lorry stopped.

"I'll be outside. Give you some privacy. When you're done tell me to help you out." He whispered and jumped out.

He had actually pulled in a gas station for me. I fumbled with my clothes as fast as I could then climbed in the front seat and opened the door. I saw him examining something a few feet away and I got out of the cab alone. I was amazed that I hadn't fallen and split my head open.

As I approached him, I heard him muttering in the phone. "Thanks, Jazz…We'll celebrate together. Promise, bro." he whispered and soon hung up.

I realized it was his birthday. How could I forget that? He had told me.

Edward turned around and his eyes widened when he saw me behind him. He looked at the lorry and at me then crushed me to his chest, hugging me tightly. I hadn't expected the sudden affectionate Edward.

"Don't ever do this again, squirt. _Ever_, you hear me?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"If only you'd stop calling me squirt." I shot back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Not gonna happen. The nickname is growing on me. Maybe, let's say…I'd let you do whatever you wanted for today if you promised never to climb in or out of the truck without my assistance."

"You've got yourself a deal." I grinned widely. Fear crossed on his face momentarily then it was gone as fast it had appeared. "By the way," I whispered in his ear. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks. Where's my birthday kiss?"

"Do you deserve one?"

He shrugged and lifted me so my face was at the same level with his then his lips pressed on mine.

"I want just one thing of you, today." He said seriously when we separated. I was still dizzy with his scent and the feel on his lips on mine.

"What?" I asked dazed, my gaze never leaving his lips.

"My eyes are here, beautiful." He lifted my chin and I lost myself in his green eyes. "Promise you won't overreact when I ask this?"

"Depends on what you ask." I frowned. He had my attention now.

"Call your father. I'm sure he is worried."

I wrenched out of his grasp and stormed in the gas station to the bathroom. I didn't want to talk about that!

I didn't want to fight with him, today…or ever. But he _had_ _to_ bring up my father! I knew that Charlie cared and that he had sent a search party after me, but I couldn't bring myself to call him. Maybe a short text, telling him I'm alive and not rotting on the side of the road.

I left the gas station and saw Edward leaning against his lorry. I made my way to him, slowly.

"I guess, I could let him know that I am still alive."

He turned me around and showed me a police car. "See that guy? He asked me if I saw you. Bella, we're almost in Idaho." Edward whispered in my ear. "Just call him, beautiful. I may not be a father but I know how it is to worry about a loved one."

I sighed in defeat and nodded. He gave me his phone.

"Let's go inside." I gestured to the cab of the lorry. "I want you to be there. I don't know what to tell him."

Five minutes later, we were in the cab and back on the road. I was starring at his phone.

"If you stare at that phone for another minute, I'd say you're in love with it." Edward's voice brought me back to the present.

"I'm calling him." I smiled and opened the phone, punching the numbers with trembling fingers. I didn't know if he was home or not. I didn't even know what day we were.

"Hello?" Charlie's drained voice answered. In that second I realized how much I had hurt him.

"Hello?" he asked again, on the same tone.

"Ch-dad." I choked out and curled on the seat, bringing my knees up.

"Bells?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Where are you, honey? Are you okay? I've been so worried. I'm so sorry for what I said-"

"I'm alright, dad." I cut him off.

"Tell me where you are and I'm coming to get you." I could hear rustling in the background.

"I'm not…I'm going…" I took a deep breath. "I'm taking a trip." I rushed out.

"You can't be far, I saw your truck. I'm coming to get you, Bella."

"Actually, I'm at the frontier with Idaho. I've made a friend and he's taking me to Denver."

Edward's eyes widened and his shook his head to me.

"HE?" Charlie thundered in my ear.

"Calm down, dad. He's a nice guy." I said, rolling my eyes. "I just need a break. I may find a college there."

"Are you even thinking of coming back?"

"Sure. To visit."

"Bells…we can work-"

"I don't want to live in Forks!" I hissed. We stopped at the frontier and waited in a big line to pass on the other side.

"Keep in touch, honey. I won't do the same mistake twice."

"You mean you're letting me do this?" I asked amazed.

"Yes. I have to go now. A few vandals at your high school…" I blocked him out. He had let me go!

We hung up shortly after and I filled Edward in the conversation.

"Sweet." He chuckled and leaned to me, kissing my cheek. He fished around for some files and then relaxed in his seat.

"Why are we staying here?" I asked, eager to be back on the road.

"Checking the truck's files and other customary things. It will take a while." he answered and put his feet on the dashboard.

"What are you transporting, anyway?"

"Bikes and parts of bikes."

"It's nice…"

"Come here." He patted his lap and I looked at him incredulously. "Come on, little coward." Before I could protest, I found myself on his lap, my back pressed on his chest.

"Why did you do this?" I asked, blushing.

"To do this."

I turned to see what he wanted to do and was met by his lips on mine. My fingers winded in his hair and I shifted to get closer to him, earning a low groan from him. I felt his legs turning under me and soon, we moved forward a bit. "Ten more trucks, I think." Edward calculated, narrowing his eyes in the distance.

I watched as small cars zoomed past us and was suddenly envious of them.

"It's fun to wait." Edward promised.

"What do you do, usually?"

"Crosswords." He chuckled and kissed my neck. I shuddered and leaned my elbow on the steering wheel to help myself turn around but only making a loud, scary noise come from the lorry. I jumped scared and looked around. Edward was laughing loudly and shaking his head, pointing to me as the driver from the truck in front of us stuck his head out of the window and made a rude gesture to us. The man nodded and retracted his head back inside his cab.

"You're so amusing, Bella." Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad I amuse you." I snorted and glared at the steering wheel for ruining my fun.

"Lighten up, beautiful." He whispered and turned my head to him.

Four hours later, I was in my seat, which was turned to Edward, and throwing popcorn to his head.

"Stop it!" he hissed, annoyed. We had one more truck in front of us.

"I'm bored." I declared. Nothing entertained me anymore. Not the music, the discussions we had earlier about types of cars that zoomed past us, crosswords and all the other stuff we did to make the time pass quicker.

"We should be on the other side, soon." He answered, running a hand through his hair, messing it.

"Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Boise. It's an amazing place and it's got great food."

"So you're hungry." I concluded.

Edward glanced at me. "Ravenous."

***

"You should try the steak." Edward advised me, not even glancing in his menu.

We were in a small restaurant made only for truck drivers. It was packed even though it was almost four in the evening.

We had steak and fries. I had missed to eat a good steak and Edward had been right, it was amazing.

"What about some ice cream?" he asked thoughtfully, his nose in the menu.

I felt so full that the mere thought of more food made me sick, but who could resist ice cream?

"A little." I accepted.

"Shall I order one?" Edward asked, smirking. "Two spoons?"

"One. I'll have only a bite or two." I answered, blushing.

He raised his hand and our waitress came to take our dessert order. She looked knowingly between us when she heard what we wanted, but retracted without a word.

As we waited for the ice cream, Edward shifted in the booth so his arm was around my shoulders and my head fell on his chest. I still couldn't understand the relationship we had, but I liked this closeness. There was still too much to know, to understand and not only about his past but about this whole relationship thing. He hadn't officially asked anything of me, but I thought it was normal since I was stuck with him until Denver. But what would happen once we reached Denver? Would he drop me somewhere and wish me a happy life? Or he would still like me enough to keep me close to him.

"Why are you frowning,, beautiful?" Edward whispered softly in my ear, smoothing the furrow between my brows.

I shuddered at the closeness of his voice and the way his breath felt on my neck. "The future." I said truthfully.

"Hmmm what would you do once we get to Denver? Do you know anyone there?"

I bit my lip, turning three shades of red. "No."

He turned his head so he could look me in the eye. "Have you heard of Bucklin?"

"Buckling?" I repeated, confused.

"Without the 'g'. Bucklin is a city in Kansas." Edward explained sheepishly.

"No…" I said, unsure where he was heading.

"It's at 129 miles from Wichita, I'm sure you heard of this one. It has a good college, there. That's it if you are absolutely sure of-"

"Wait! Whoa!" I put my hands up and turned to see him better. "One at a time. What the hell are you talking about? What's in Bucklin? And why would I care about a college in _Wichita_, of all places?" I asked, my voice raising a few octaves.

"I shouldn't have imposed on you like this, Denver is a much better city fo-"

"Edward. Answer my questions." I demanded. He averted his eyes and sighed loudly.

"I liv…my home is in Bucklin, but I'm never there, though." He whispered and nodded once to the waitress as she brought us our ice cream.

He had invited me to go his house! And I had blown it off. It was sweet of him to worry about my future and to offer me a place to stay.

"Forget I said anything. You'll stay in Denver and live your life and I'll go back to my small town and my brother an-" Edward looked so sad right then that I couldn't help but burst in tears as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I'd go anywhere with him. Even in this small city, I'm sure not many people heard of it. I'd follow him until the end of the world.

"I'm coming wherever you are going. You're stuck with me." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I realized what I had said.

"You left Forks because you don't want to be stuck in a small town. News Flash, Bucklin is smaller than Forks. And I won't let you destroy your future." He said harshly. "You deserve better than my destroyed family."

"I don't need anything else while I have you. Please, Edward. Let me come with you. Don't leave me in Denver." I pleaded him.

"We have a long way until Denver. Let's worry about that, then."

The conversation was over. He took a spoonful of ice cream and stuck in my mouth, it was so good that I momentarily forgot about or intense discussion. The taste of vanilla and strawberries combined with the sight of Edward feeding me did interesting things to my stomach. The butterflies were having a battle in there.

"Good?" Edward asked hoarsely as he watched as I licked my lips.

"Very good." I leaned into him and pressed my lips to his. I think it was the first time I had taken the initiative to kiss him and I was scared of his reaction. He kissed me back for a few seconds then broke the kiss and then watched me intensely for a few moments.

"You really are beautiful, you know?"

I blushed and ducked my head. I wasn't used to blatant compliments; no one, besides family had called me beautiful.

Edward's hand cupped my flamed cheek and turned my head to him, his green eyes smoldered as his eyes bore in mine. "I promise to tell you everything about my past. I just need…time. Is it alright?" I nodded, not sure what to say. "You deserve so much better than me, yet you choose to stay with me for some unknown reason."

"You're different." I blurted out.

"Good or bad different?" Edward asked as he fed me another spoonful of ice cream.

"Definitely good." I told him honestly.

"You really are beautiful, Bella. And I like you more than I want to admit, but as I said…I just need time. I haven't felt like this in a long time and…well it hurts to bring those feelings back to life."

I tried to grasp what he was telling me, but all I heard was that he liked me more than he wanted to admit. I decided to tell him the truth.

"I've never…" I started in a hoarse voice, and as I cleared my throat, I watched as he swallowed some ice cream. I could do this, if he told me so many personal things, I felt responsible to share this with him. "I have never felt as I feel and some feelings you make me feel…scare me but…I'm willing to give it a try. I want this, I want to know how it is to feel so much that you can forget about yourself and everything else around you." I rambled.

"I don't think I've ever heard the word 'feel' so much in a sentence, but I understand you. Can I ask one thing, although I'm pretty sure I know the answer." He continued.

I shrugged and took the teaspoon from his hand and helped myself with some ice cream.

"Was I yo- hmm how to put it and not sound rude?" he asked himself thoughtfully, forgetting about me. After a minute of contemplating, Edward turned his eyes to me again. "Was I the first one you ever kissed?"

My eyes widened. I should have realized he would know that, I had been rubbish, surely. "You can say that." I said so low, I was surprised that he heard me.

"I don't deserve your trust. Has anyone ever told you not to trust strangers?" he asked somehow amused, but there was a serious tone under the amusement.

"I told you, I knew you were different. I trusted you to be good since you saved me."

"You're still so young on so many levels, Bella. Even though your maturity scares me sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing. Are we done here?"

I nodded and as the waitress brought our receipt, I started fishing for my money, I wanted to pay.

"My treat. After all, it's my birthday." Edward winked and left some cash on the receipt then took my hand and tugged me out of the restaurant. "What now?"

"I need more clothes." I admitted. The ones I had were really too out of my style.

"There's a mall, here. We'll go there, is it alright?"

"Good." I agreed, happy to have access to more clothes.

We arrived there fairly quickly and once inside the mall, I felt overwhelmed by the immensity of it. I had been in a mall only three or four times, I wasn't one to shop, but now it was necessary.

We entered _Abercrombie & Fitch_ and I started looking through the clothes, trying to find something accessible. After a few minutes, I went to the changing rooms.

First, I put a dress on me and debated if it was wise to ask Edward about his opinion. I opened the door and poked my head out. He was right there and before I could open my mouth, he was in the small changing room with me, the door locked behind him.

"You look so good in this one. Buy it."

"Are you sure?" I asked, dubiously and turned to look at myself in the mirror. It was just a navy blue dress with red flowers on it, small straps on my shoulders and a nice cleavage that showed my breasts. Maybe that's why he liked it. I met his eyes in the mirror and saw how they had darkened as they skimmed over my body, making me self conscious. His hands grasped my hips and suddenly, I was flush against his chest, his lips on my neck.

"Damn, Bella. I can't be good and I want to…but I can't." He groaned, making goose bumps appear on my skin, I felt even my nipples hardening. The moaned escaped me before I realized I had opened my mouth. "You're a divine sight in this dress and if it were possible….oh, Bella!" His lips caught my earlobe and sucked on it lightly, making me shiver. 'If it were possible'! _Oh, what would he do?_ I grinned at the thought of having my wicked way with him in this changing room.

"I have a few other clothes to try on."

"But you'll buy this one, right? If you won't, I definitely will."

I laughed at how enthusiastic he was. "It's only $68, so I'll get it. Now, get out of here. I don't think you're allowed in here." I said sternly.

"Do I have to?" Edward pouted. "I'll sit there, in the corner, you won't even know I'm here." He promised.

"I can't change in front of you!" I squeaked.

"It's only fair. You saw me naked." He said smirking at me with such an angelical face that anyone would have caved for, but not me.

"I won't buy the dress if you act as a Peeping Tom."

"It's not a Peeping Tom if you know I'm here."

"You said I won't know you are here!" I shot back. My hands had risen to my hips and I was panting, he really was petulant when he wanted something.

His eyes had focused on something next to him and from what I saw, he was not even breathing. I couldn't see anything wrong. There was only a pair of jeans and a skirt. What was the big deal?

I closed the distance between us, invading his space. "What's wrong?" I could hear him panting as he glanced at me and the squeezed his eyes shut.

"Damn!" I jumped startled at his outburst. Edward was on his feet and I was pressed against the opposite wall, his soft lips demanding over mine as he kissed me hungrily. His hands were everywhere, over the dress, under the dress, on my legs as he helped me wrap them around his waist, bringing us closer and making me feel 'Little Willie' getting excited. I groaned in the kiss and fisted my hand in his hair as I buckled my hips in his, making him growl quietly and bit my bottom lip. His hips moved in sync with mine, stirring the butterflies in my stomach. Something dangerous was happening in my stomach, I knew I won't let him stop until the pressure was released.

"Belllaa…ohhh shit…please, stop me." He begged me quietly. "_Please_. Not like this."

"Don't stop." I moaned as his hand made his way to my panties and one long finger pressed to my wet core. I arched my back and moaned loudly, trashing in his arms, trying to make his finger move.

His hips never stopped moving as his finger made fast, circular movements over my clit. My stomach was on fire and I felt as if my world was spinning and I was going to fall over the edge of a cliff, soon. And I wanted to fall, I was desperate to fall, I no longer had control of what was coming out of my mouth. Edward was panting in my ear, grunting occasionally, never ceasing his movements. A fire trail came from my stomach and I ceased my movements, my inner muscles clamped as Edward pressed his fingers firmer to my clit and I came with a loud shout that made everyone aware of what we were doing. I was shivering and my muscles were still spasming as Edward kept stroking my sensitive clit.

I raised my head from his shoulder and saw the sorrow in his eyes. He regretted being spontaneous or he simply regretted being a man and wanting something he couldn't have with me because I was still a virgin. Or maybe…he was disappointed in me.

"You look glorious." He whispered and took my lips in another dizzying kiss.

"That was…ehh ohhh I don't' know…wonderful? I don't think I have a word for it." I whispered and kissed him again.

"We're doing everything backwards. It is very wrong what I just did. You don't deserve this fast, shitty thing I made you do. I am indefinitely grateful for my self control." Edward murmured and put me down.

"It was amazing, don't apologize."

"I very nearly made you have your first time in a changing room in _Abercrombie & Fitch_. It's worse than losing your virginity on the backseat of a car. I'm really sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I don't care about anything…it would have been you and what is so important about the way you lose it? It's important with who you lose it and the feelings you have about that person." I said, cupping his face and trying to make him meet my gaze.

"You really are amazing, yet so innocent, Bella. But I am flatted of you choosing me to do that." Edward's eyes met mine and there was something different in them, something I hadn't seen before. "I'll let you try the other clothes. I'm outside." He said quietly, put something in my hand and left the room.

I was still starring at the door when I realized I had to get out of the dress and try the jeans and the skirt. I had paper tissues in my hand. It took me a second to realize why and when I did realize, I blushed hard. I had tried numerous times to do this on my own, but never had I had a release, I panicked every time and stopped. To say that I had been a fool is an understatement, but I was glad that I shared my first orgasm with Edward.

I tried on the remaining clothes fast and left the changing room ten minutes later. Edward was waiting for me outside the store, hands in his pockets and his hair messier than ever.

I was in his arms as soon as I was out of the door. "Did I hurt you? I am very sorry for what I did in there." He whispered fervently in my ear, squeezing me close to him.

"I need shirts." I changed the subject. I didn't like when he said that he was sorry.

We made it _Old Navy_ in silence and holding hands, I liked this change. I felt closer to him, somehow.

I brought a few graphic t-shirts.

"This one is silly." Edward muttered as I stepped out of the changing room.

"It's called cute." I informed him and admired the tee in the mirror. It had a monkey dressed in a pink tutu on the front. "And it's only $5.70!" I said giddy and went to try the next cute graphic tee. This one had different messages on it. Next item was a dress, I dreaded to get out and show him the dress. A part of me wished for him to push me back in the changing room and have his wicked way with me, to finish what he had started. It was a turquoise dress, even though on the label it was written Twilight Aqua, with elastic over the breasts and tied spaghetti straps.

I opened the door and poked my head out, "Ready for the last one?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"Come out."

I opened the door all the way and stayed there, watching Edward worried. I really wanted him to like what I bought.

"Hmmm this could stay this way, too, right?" he asked, advancing to me and tugging down on the dress, exposing more of my breasts. I yelped when the hem was at my nipples. "Relax. Now, you look sexier than earlier." Edward chuckled and took a step back, admiring his handiwork. "Delicious."

I shuddered and bit my lip, watching as his eyes darkened. "I take it that you like this one, too?"

"Hell yes! Buy it." He nodded enthusiastically and peppered my face with kisses. "Oh Bella." He sighed softly and pressed his lips once to mine then took a step back. "I'll go, look for some shirts. See you soon."

I changed back in my clothes and took the clothes with me, going in search of Edward. I found him searching for tees.

"Which one is nicer?" he asked me, frowning and pointed to a few tees. I liked all three so I said so.

"All of them."

"Fine, I'll get them all. Are you sure about this one?" he asked again, pointing to a red one.

"You're going to wear them, if you like it…buy it."

He threw it back and grabbed the other two black shirts, took my hand and strode to the cash register.

"Do you need anything else?" Edward asked as we left the store.

I did need other things, but how could I tell him?

"Why don't you go and buy us some food and we meet in front of _Starbucks_ in…say half an hour?" I proposed. He narrowed his eyes at me, but accepted.

I rushed in a pharmacy and bought some pain-kill pills and tampons, knowing that I'll need them soon enough, then went to a lingerie store. I entered in the first one I saw bras. _Bad move_. I was in the middle of _La Perla_, gaping at the beautiful bras and panties. A pair cost as much as I had paid for all my clothes combined.

If I wanted a repeat of earlier then I needed something nice to wear. I found a nice pair and went to see if it fit, but on the way to the changing room, I decided to ask the saleslady if she had other colors, as well.

"Just fuchsia for the bra. As for the panties I have pink and white." She replied kindly.

"Wait…aren't they together?" I asked in a small voice, my face burning.

"The bra is $155 and the panties are $105, sweetie." I nodded and went to the changing room, having nothing else to do. I was too embarrassed to give her the garments and save my pride by leaving the store. They both fit perfectly and a small voice, in the back of my mind nagged me to buy them, even though they were so expensive.

The door behind me opened and I turned to tell the saleslady that I'll take them, thinking it was she who had opened the door.

"I'll get th-" the words stuck in my throat when I saw who was in the room with me. How was this possible? Why did I have such bad luck? Why didn't I leave the store when I still have some dignity left un-shattered? Soon, if someone didn't come to save me…I'd have something else shattered.

"Bella, was it?" My eyes widened at him. How could he remember my name? "No luck, now? This is going to be fun." The man whispered, advancing to me, watching me hungrily.

* * *

**Review!**

**Guess who her predator is! *wink***

**PS: Happy Easter holiday! Let's hope you won't have Bella's bad luck and attract vampires upon you *he he***


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own it.**

**Many thanks to ****Taylor'sgirl115 for helping me again. If it details bore you, I'm really sorry, I'm studying tourism so...I put quite a few details about Yellowstone. All the information about Yellowstone is from Wikipedia and the official site. I apologize again for boring you with details, I tend to lose myself in them *blush***

Have a good reading! Oh...there's a poll on my profile, go check it out! ;)

* * *

How could he still remember me? I had changed everything about me! I didn't remember his name and I was afraid his friends were around. Why, oh why did I have to play shy and tell Edward to go on his own?

"HELP!" I yelled. He narrowed his eyes at me and backed me in the corner of the changing room, his hand around my neck. He was so big that his hand could wrap around my neck. I started choking and clawing at his hand, my hands trying to punch him, but he was too big and too strong. "Please, no!" I choked out, my eyes bugging out, I needed air.

"If I stop it, you won't scream again. Or I'd bring my friends, too." He threatened me. I nodded, I'd do anything just to breathe again. He released my neck and grabbed my waist with a hand and with the other, fumbled with my bra's clasp.

The door of the changing room opened with a bang and my blood ran cold. His friends were here.

"…and bring security!" someone yelled and a second later, my aggressor was off me. Edward was here. He watched me with such a deep emotion in his eyes that it seemed unquestionable that he loved me.

"Watch out!" I found my voice when I saw the big guy trying to attack Edward from behind. He turned and punched him square in the mouth then fired another few punches in his stomach, leaving the man doubling over in pain, or that was what I thought. It wasn't until that guy caught Edward around his middle and pressed him in the back wall, shattering the mirror with his body, that I saw his knee coming up and hitting Edward. He hissed in pain and tried to punch again, but he was too hurt.

I wanted to help, I had to! I took a piece of glass from the floor and when the aggressor turned to me, I scratched his face. Before he could twist and break my wrist, a bunch of cops filled the small changing room, cuffing the guy. When another one turned Edward around and put the cuffs on him, I shouted. "He didn't do anything! He was helping me!"

"We'll see that at the station, miss. Tom, get an EMT, she's hurt." The cop that had Edward instructed.

"I don't need anything! He is hurt!" I moaned. The cop looked at me then sighed, "Fine, miss. I'll let your savior free if only you write a statement."

"Give me a pen and a sheet of paper." I said agitated, watching Edward swaying in the cop's arms.

"Someone asked for help?" I looked up to see the EMT.

"Yes. He was hurt." I pointed to Edward, my voice trembling. As he took care of Edward, I wrote the statement.

I changed back in my clothes and the saleslady told me to keep the garments I wanted to buy. I looked at her incredulously, but she nodded and whispered, "The least I could do. I'm sorry for what happened." We had destroyed the shop and she was sorry _and_ giving me La Perla underwear for free! You don't see this everyday.

"Miss, we found the attacker's name. And you forgot to mention your name." The cop told me. _Shit!_ I can't tell him my name. I wanted to say Edward's, but he had never mentioned one. _Say the name and run away as fats as possible if he realizes anything_.

"Swan. I don't care to know his name."

"We've been looking for this one for some time. Felix Dubrovich and his gang. One down, two more to go. Thank you, Miss Swan." He said gratefully.

"They should be around. He mentioned it." I helped him and then turned to see how Edward was.

"He should be okay. If something hurts, bring him to the hospital." The EMT instructed me and left me alone with Edward. He was slumped in an armchair in front of the changing rooms.

"Edward?" I whispered, perching myself on the arm of the chair.

"I'm okay." He managed to say. "What about you?"

"I'm good. You don't look okay. Let's get out of here." I proposed. I took the bags and his hand, leading him out of the store and out of the mall. I bought a bottle of water and he looked grateful at me, drinking of it.

"We should find a motel and crash there."

I bit my lip and watched the lorry then Edward who was still looking unsteady, his knuckles was wrapped in a big dressing.

"Should I help…?" I asked, uncertain.

"How would you help?" Edward asked, opening my door. "I'm fine, Bella."

He drove slowly and pulled in the first motel's parking lot he found. I could see he was in pain, but he didn't utter a sound. I felt horrible for causing pain to this wonderful man that had helped me so much.

This time, the consignee didn't glare at me. What a change! I gave her my ID without realizing and once in the room, I said what the hell? I don't care if Charlie sends someone after me. I'm not leaving Edward and besides, he had promised he won't come looking for me.

"What can I do?" I asked anxiously, watching Edward slump on a bed.

"Nothing…" he slurred and before I was out of my shower, he was snoring, curled on his side. Despise being another bed in that room, I curled behind Edward after draping a blanket over us and fell asleep with my face buried in his shirt, engulfed in his musky scent.

I woke up to Edward's voice as he talked in a phone. "Yes, I know. I'll do it tomorrow. You know that I moved faster that expected….Exactly. Don't worry about me, Rose. And tell Emmett that in two days I'm there." He finished with a chuckle. "Jesus, Rose! No!" he exclaimed then turned around as if to peek at me, I closed my eyes and feigned sleep. "I will. Bye." He said and hung up. "Time to stop feigning sleep, beautiful." He said lightly and caught my toe, tickling me.

Giggles erupted from my chest and I trashed on the bed, trying to escape him. "S-stop!" I gasped, finally managing to bring my feet to my chest and curl in ball.

"Nope." He chuckled and climbed on top of me. He balanced on his right hand and hissed then dropped next to me.

"Does it hurt badly?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing I didn't have before. Now, how about you get dressed and we get on the road? I have a surprise for you." He was unexpectedly cheery this morning.

"Not going to scream at me for leaving your side and getting in trouble?"

"No. You are safe now and that's what is important."

I washed and got dressed and only when I retrieved my ID from the consignee, I saw the hour. It was barely five AM.

"Why so early? How much to the next stop?" I asked curiously.

"Around seven hours. Now, hop in." Edward took me in his arms and helped me in the truck.

"Where are we going next?" I asked, once he joined me in the cab.

"To a surprise." He said mysteriously. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit." We hadn't eaten yesterday at dinner and I was quite hungry.

"Are you opposed to eating from McDonald's, just this one time?"

"I can eat anything." I said honestly.

After we were armed with burgers, coffees, colas and French fries, we were back on the road. I found an Abba CD and turned up the volume. Edward threw me an exasperated look and shrugged and started bouncing and singing. Soon, I got bored and let Edward choose something.

"Are you sure, you want me to choose?" he teased.

I eyed the CDs and prayed he would choose something rock, strong, I had a lot of energy after my coffee and half drunken cola.

He picked a CD and tossed it in the player without me seeing it. "I made this one."

"You sing?"

"I do, sometimes, but I meant that I put the songs on the CD. It's pretty long. My voice doesn't compare to HIM's." Edward laughed at me, then hummed _Beaut__i__ful_.

When I heard a song I hadn't heard in years, _Michelle_ by Andru Donalds, I started singing.

Time passed quickly or so I thought. After we passed Pocatello, I started seeing the signs. We were heading in the direction they were indicating. He wouldn't do that, right? Why would they need bikes in _there_? Why was he so secretive?

"Are we really going to Yellowstone?" I inquired.

Edward didn't hear me, he was singing along with George Michael. My skin flushed the second I heard the words leaving his mouth.

_There's things that you guess__  
__And things that you know__  
__There's boys that you can trust__  
__And girls that you don't__  
__There's little things you hide__  
__And little things that you show__  
__Sometimes you think you're gonna get it__  
__But you don't and that's just the way it goes_

_I swear I won't tease you__  
__Won't tell you no lies__  
__I don't need no bible__  
__Just look in my eyes__  
__I've waited so long baby__  
__Now that we're friends__  
__Every man's got his patience__  
__And here's where my ends_

_I want your sex__  
__I want you__  
__I want your.....sex_

_It's playing on my mind__  
__It's dancing on my soul__  
__It's taken so much time__  
__So why don't you just let me go__  
__I'd really like to try__  
__Oh, I'd really love to know__  
__When you tell me you're gonna regret it__  
__Then I tell you that I love you but you still say NO!_

_I swear I won't tease you__  
__Won't tell you no lies__  
__I don't need no bible__  
__Just look in my eyes__  
__I've waited so long baby__  
__Out in the cold__  
__I can't take much more girl__  
__I'm losing control_

_I want your sex__  
__I want your love__  
__I want your.....sex_

_It's natural__  
__It's chemical (let's do it)__  
__It's logical__  
__Habitual (can we do it?)__  
__It's sensual__  
__But most of all.....__  
__Sex is something that we should do__  
__Sex is something for me and you_

_Sex is natural - sex is good__  
__Not everybody does it__  
__But everybody should__  
__Sex is natural - sex is fun__  
__Sex is best when it's....one on one__  
__one on one_

_I'm not your father__  
__I'm not your brother__  
__Talk to your sister__  
__I am a love_

_C-c-c-c-come on_

_What's your defintion of dirty baby__  
__What do you consider pornography__  
__Don't you know I love it till it hurts me baby__  
__Don't you think it's time you had sex with me_

_What's your defintion of dirty baby__  
__What do you call pornography__  
__Don't you know I love it till it hurts me baby__  
__Don't you think it's time you had sex with me_

_Sex with me__  
__Sex with me__  
__Have sex with me_

_C-c-c-c-come on._

I found myself talking before I could stop the words that tumbled from my mouth. "If you pull over, I will."

Edward had started singing _Careless Whisper_, but stopped abruptly and turned to stare at me, stunned. He opened his mouth then closed it and the second he found a place to pull in, he did just that. I didn't realize what happened until I was straddling him and kissing him passionately.

"Bella, oh Bella. What am I going to do with you?" he murmured, his lips not really departing from mine.

"I think…I am…falling for you." I said softly, my face burning red. Edward slammed his lips on mine, crushing me to his chest. The kissed turned softer until we were only pecking the other's lips, his hands were under my shirt, drawing circles on my back.

"That means I'm drowning." He chuckled, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. The song changed and _Roxanne_ started playing, leaving us in the same romantic mood. "I won't do it, now. I think, there's still a lot to learn about the other before you do something so big. Do you agree?"

"But I thought…you wanted…" I moaned, slumping on his chest.

"You have no idea how much I want to do that."

"I think I have a fairly good idea." I teased him and squirmed in his lap, brushing against his erection. Edward groaned and closed his eyes, his fingers digging in my hips.

"Bella, please, be good."

"Why did you pull over?"

"Because I couldn't have driven like this. We're really close, please, let's just play nice." He begged.

"It's not fair. I let you play with mine, let me play with yours." I joked. His hips jerked forward, pressing in my very wet and heated core, right where I needed him.

"You'll be the death of me! I'm trying to be a gentleman and here you come and say such a thing!" Edward groaned, unconsciously rubbing against me, sending shockwaves in my system. I moved with him and soon, his hands were guiding my movements. I never heard such beautiful sounds as Edward's moans and grunts of pleasure. I put my hands on his shoulders for leverage, burring one of them in his hair as I started moving more vigorously against him. His head fell on my shoulder, his lips kissed my neck and as he moaned, he blew the hot air on my neck making me shiver. "Bellhaa" Edward's moaned made ma moan and arch my back, leaning it on the steering wheel. I preyed on won't make it honk and ruin the mood, again.

I heard _The Edge of Heaven_ started playing and it felt as if I was in Heaven myself! Edward rolled my top and with a glance at my eyes, he lowered his head and took a nipple in his mouth. My new jeans were ruined and I didn't care, I kept trashing above him, pulling at his hair as he teased my sensitive nipples and pressed Little Willie in my core. The movements started feeling regular, coming with the same intensity, hard and fast then he slowed and just grinded in my hips, slowly; with my nipple in his mouth, he looked at my under his lashes. That was my undoing. I raised my hips and slammed them on him, my oversensitive, clothed pussy touched his buckle then the monster under his pants and I saw white as my orgasm hit me fast. Edward tensed under me, his hands gripped my hips tightly as he threw his head back, his neck tensed showing the beautiful Adam apple bobbing as he shouted my name, his hips raising in mine softly, barely touching. He stopped moving and remained motionless.

_Nothing's Gonna Change My Love _started and as if someone told us to open our eyes and look at each other, we opened our eyes and stared at each other, taking in what we had just done. Edward grinned, cupped my face and touched his lips to mine. "I love you, Bella."

I shivered at his low and husky voice. "I love you, too." The words came out so easy that I couldn't doubt them.

Edward leaned his forehead on mine and after a few moments he started chuckling. "I guess we should change out of those clothes. Now, I can say proudly that I came in my pants."

I laughed with him and climbed in the bunk, shuffling through my clothes. There was a big wet spot between my legs and when I looked at Edward, he had the same predicament. We continued laughing as he got a new pair of boxer and one of kakis out of his bag. "I'll change in the front and you in there. I promise not to peek." He said seriously.

I put the turquoise dress and changed my knickers. "I'm done." I announced.

"Me too. Now, where were we before you so rudely interrupted me?" Edward asked as he pulled back on the road.

"Rudely?" I snorted, still smiling like a fool. He had a matching grin when he turned to me and winked. "Well, I was asking you if we were heading to Yellowstone."

"Yes, we are. Are you seriously trying to drive me insane?" he moaned, glancing at me.

"What did I do, now?"

"That dress! I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

"Maybe I don't want you to." I purred, hoping it sounded right.

"Damn it, Bella. I want to make to Yellowstone, today." I laughed at his predicament.

"I'm good, I swear." I said seriously. "Pinky swear."

We started laughing again.

"How do you feel about a little karaoke? And promise not to attack inoffensive people, anymore?"

"I attacked you? You snatched me from my seat and molested me!"

"You were the one, who was all, 'If you pull over, I will.' I'm a guy, I couldn't pass the opportunity!" Edward groaned.

"Fine, fine. Let's sing." I said cheerfully and clapped my hands making him shake his head and press next on the player.

"_Conga_?" I hissed in disbelief. He nodded and we both started singing, missing words and messing them, of course. Gloria Estefan was singing too fast!

_Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga__  
__I know you can't control yourself any longer__  
__Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga__  
__I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga__  
__I know you can't control yourself any longer__  
__Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger__  
__Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat_

I finally managed to get it right and soon there was only Boney M. I couldn't believe how similar our taste in music was. We kept like that for the rest of the journey. When we pulled in the big parking lot, Boney M was singing _Brown Girl in the Ring_ and I was singing along.

"Quite enough, don't you think?" Edward asked, running a hand through his hair.

"We're here, so I'll stop for now." I informed him.

"Let's go." he jumped out and came to help me out, too. "Stay here, we need something to help us see as much as we can. I have just the thing, not like I use it very often."

He went behind the lorry and took something out, I watched confused as he came back with a bike. "They won't let us go around with the truck." He laughed at my expression and took my hands. "Let's go and pay then see what we can see."

The fee was $12 for every person older than 16 and $20 for the motorcycle. I convinced Edward to let me pay at least my part and he miraculously agreed. He pushed the bike in as I walked along with him with my nose in a map.

"I want to see the Old Faithful Geyser." I told him.

"Yes, that is interesting and the Canyon. It's yellow thus the name of the park." He told me. "We'll go to the geyser first, come here."

I hadn't realized he had stopped and was on the motorcycle. He looked amazing there. I let him help me behind him and after my arms were securely around his waist, he flew to our first destination.

"Why didn't you tell me about the bike?" I yelled.

"I didn't find it important." He shouted back, following an indicatory and turning right.

We stopped when we saw the first geysers and Edward simply pushed the bike after giving me something. I looked in my palm and saw a small camera.

"I thought it will be nice to take pictures, you don't come here, everyday." He explained.

I nodded and took many pictures, most of them had him in them. As we stopped in front of the Old Faithful, Edward started reading from a small tourist guide.

"Eruptions can shoot 3,700 to 8,400 U.S. gallons (14–32.000 litre) of boiling water to a height of 106–185 feet (30–56 m) lasting from 1.5 to 5 minutes. The average height of an eruption is 145 feet (44 m). The highest recorded eruption was 185 feet (56 m) high. Intervals between eruptions can range from 45 to 125 minutes, averaging 66.5 minutes in 1939, slowly increasing to an average of 90 minutes apart today. More than 137,000 eruptions have been Woodward first described a mathematical relationship between the duration and intervals of the eruptions (1938). Old Faithful is not the tallest or largest geyser in the park; that title belongs to the less predictable Steamboat Geyser.

With a margin of error of 10 minutes, Old Faithful will erupt 65 minutes after an eruption lasting less than 2.5 minutes or 91 minutes after an eruption lasting more than 2.5 minutes. The reliability of Old Faithful can be attributed to the fact that it is not connected to any other thermal features of the Upper Geyser Basin.

Between 1983 and 1994, four probes containing temperature and pressure measurement devices and video equipment were lowered into Old Faithful. The probes were lowered as deep as 72 feet (22m). Temperature measurements of the water at this depth were 244 °F (118 °C), the same as was measured in 1942. The video probes were lowered to a maximum depth of 42 feet (13 m) to observe the conduit formation and the processes that took place in the conduit. Some of the processes observed include fog formation from the interaction of cool air from above mixing with heated air from below, the recharge processes of water entering into the conduit and expanding from below, and entry of superheated steam measuring as high as 265 °F (129 °C) into the conduit." He finished and glanced at me. "I can change my job, don't you think?" he whispered and nodded to a few other tourists that had gathered closer to listen to his reading. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him, rising on my tiptoes and kissing him.

"You can do anything you want. I love to hear you talking." I whispered. He grinned and kissed me again.

"Look, there's more." Edward continued, this time softer so only I heard. "The type of the geyser is cone geyser, the eruption duration is between 1.5 to 5 minutes and the frequency is around 45 to 125 minutes when Steamboat Geyser is totally different. It is the world's tallest currently active geyser. We need to see it. The type is simply geyser, the eruption height is from 10 feet (3 m) to 300 feet (91 m), the frequency is well…irregular, unpredictable, but with your luck, we can see it erupt." Edward chuckled and I poked him in the stomach, a second too late realizing it might hurt him.

"Sorry." I mumbled and caressed the spot I had hit him.

"It's okay. Not that bad." He promised and kissed my forehead. "And the duration of the eruption is from 3 to 40 minutes. The temperature is lower, 160.3 °F (71.3 °C). We can see it on our way to the Canyon. It's in Norris Basin."

"Alright. I wonder how long until this one erupts." I mused just as it felt as if we were assisting an earthquake. The earth shook and before I could panic, the geyser exploded. Everyone exclaimed and 'wow'-ed, I felt petrified. It was amazing, intimidating and so beautiful…

Edward took the camera from me and snapped a few pictures as it lasted. After it died down, people scattered away.

"We can go round, near to lake and reach the Canyon then on our way out go to the other geyser. Sounds good?" I agreed and we hopped on the bike again. There were 37 miles to the Canyon, but time flew by because I had stuff to look at left and right. We had driven 47 miles from the entrance to the Old Geyser and I had no idea when the time had passed so this shorter distance passed even quicker. We stopped when we reached the Grand Canyon of the Yellowstone.

"Should I read you about this one, too?" Edward asked, already fumbling with the guide in his hands.

"Yes, tell me." I said excitedly as I watched amazed how long it was, how deep and how…yellow!

"Let's see," he murmured. "The canyon is up to 900 feet deep (275 m) and a half mile (0.8 km) in width. The elevation is 6,181 feet (1.884 m). In 1890, Bozeman resident H.F. Richardson (known as _Uncle Tom_) was given a permit to operate a ferry across the Yellowstone River near the site of today's Chittenden Bridge and take tourists down into the canyon below the lower falls on _Uncle Tom's Trail._ Although the original trail no longer exists, there is still a steep stairway down to the base of the lower falls that is called _Uncle Tom's Trail._ Look, important landmarks." Edward continued excited.

"What can we see?" His excitement was transmissible and I was bouncing on my feet as I waited for him to read. He threw me a grin and focused back on the book.

"Agate Creek, Artist Point, Calcite Spring, Cascade Creek, Inspiration Point-"

"You realize we don't have ti-"

"Hush!" Edward muttered and put a hand over my mouth, continuing to read. "Grand View, Lookout Point, Overhanging Cliff, Point Sublime, Seven Mile Hole, silver Cord Cascade. _Now_, what did you interrupt?"

"Read more about the canyon, please."

"I'd like to see some of those things." He said softly then returned to the book, taking an all business like air. "About 600,000 years ago, huge volcanic eruptions occurred in Yellowstone, emptying a large underground magma chamber. Volcanic debris spread for thousands of square miles in a matter of minutes. The roof of this chamber collapsed, forming a giant smoldering pit. This caldera was 30 miles (45 km) across, 45 miles (75 km) long, and several thousand feet deep. Eventually the caldera was filled with lava.

One of these lava flows was the Canyon Rhyolite flow, approximately 590,000 years ago which came from the east and ended just west of the present canyon. A thermal basin developed in this lava flow, altering and weakening the rhyolite lava by action of the hot steam and gases. Steam rises from vents in the canyon today and the multi-hued rocks of the canyon walls are also evidence of hydrothermally altered rhyolite.

Other lava flows blocked rivers and streams forming lakes that overflowed and cut through the various hard and soft rhyolites, creating the canyon. Later the canyon was blocked three different times by glaciers. Each time these glaciers formed lakes, which filled with sand and gravel. Floods from the melting glaciers at the end of each glacial period recarved the canyon, deepened it, and removed most of the sand and gravel.

The present appearance of the canyon dates from about 10,000 years ago when the last glaciers melted. Since that time, erosional forces (water, wind, earthquakes, and other natural forces) have continued to sculpt the canyon."

We went to the lookout point and took a few photos. An old couple offered to take a photo of us together seeing how we were trying to do so alone…and failing. After that we went to the Brink of the Upper Falls. I clung to Edward, terrified, seeing how tall the waterfall was.

"This is the smaller of the two famous waterfalls on the Yellowstone River at 109 feet tall." Edward whispered in my ear as he hugged me to his chest.

"Uncle Tom's Trail was first constructed in 1898 by "Uncle" Tom Richardson." Edward told me when we reached it. "Today, Uncle Tom's Trail is very different from the simple trail used by Mr. Richardson and his visitors. It is still, however, a very strenuous walk into the canyon. The trail drops 500 feet (150 m) in a series of more than 300 stairs and paved inclines." I thought he was kidding, but he wasn't. I would have lived a happy life if we would have just turned back, but Edward insisted we do this. There was the old couple that took our picture and another two families; I had witnesses if Edward ended up killing me here. When we arrived to the Artist Point, I was shaking and promising myself to never listen to Edward again.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't realize how scared you are." He murmured.

"You made me go down over 300 stairs, very abrupt 300 stairs and _now_, you apologize?"

"I'm sorry, Bella."

He crouched in front of me and I realized what he wanted, I was too shaken to walk so I let him carry me the rest of the way. When we returned to his bike, I sat in front of him, sideways over the motorcycle.

"We're not going to Steamboat Geyser, too?" I asked when I saw him passing it.

"Nah. I did enough damage." He said sorrowfully.

"Edward, it's not your fault, I'm so weak. I'm sorry I snapped at you." I apologized, but we were already out of the park and in front of the lorry by then.

Once back in the cab, we started searching for food. I was in the bunk, lounged there, my feet throbbing while Edward was in the front seats, lounged over both of them, munching on a sandwich.

"Where to, now?" I asked after downing half of a bottle of water.

"Salt Lake City. It's another long drive. We should be there sometime tomorrow. It's six so after midnight we'd get there." Edward told me. "Is there some chocolate?"

"The ones we got in that gas station, in the beginning." I tossed him a Mars and after he ate it, we were back on the road.

"You can sleep if you are tired." He instructed.

"Only if you sleep, too. You must be tired. Can't we drive tomorrow?"

He drove to Idaho Falls and pulled in a truck stop, locked the doors and grinned at me. "We're sleeping here. Your wish coming true." He chuckled.

Edward snuggled behind me, squishing me in the wall of the bunk, but once I turned in his arms, I felt better. I gulped in his manly scent and kissed his neck.

"Be good, squirt." He muttered, already half asleep. I rearranged the blanket over us and buried my face in his chest, falling asleep.

I had slept in the same bed with Edward a few times, but he had never cuddled or tried to squish me. I woke up a lot, escaping his arms, only to have him squeezing me tighter to his chest. So when I woke up with the sun glaring at me and suspiciously too much space around me, I realized Edward was awake. He wasn't in the front seat or nowhere in the cab making me panic. What had happened? Where was he?

"And you finally decide to awake!" I heard him exclaim as he hopped in the cab.

"Where were you?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I had to piss." He said as if it was the most natural thing.

"You scared me."

"Sorry. You'll have to hold until a gas station, I'm not leaving you alone in the woods."

"I can resist, I think. What hour is it?" I asked, stretching and taking the blanket off me. I was still dressed like yesterday. We hadn't bothered changing clothes, being too tired from the Yellowstone.

"A little after nine. Four hours to Salt Lake City and with a few stops we're lucky if we are there for lunch." Edward said and pulled on the road again after punching direction on his GPS.

We were dangerously close to Denver if my geography didn't deceive me. I wished he'd keep his promise and take me with him to his small town, whatever its name was. I was becoming dependent of Edward.

* * *

**I'd really like to hear from you, I want to know your opinion on this chapter. **

**PS: Don't forget about the poll it's important for me, I need your opinion to know what story to choose to finish first. (I have quite a few started)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the beta-ed version. Thanks to ********Taylor'sgirl115, again!**

**********Everything belongs to SM. And don't forget to vote on my poll.

* * *

**

I found the pack of gum I had bought at the beginning of our trip and started chewing, blowing bubbles.

"Bella!" Edward groaned exasperated after another bubble exploded on my face and I took it off and then continued chewing it. We had entered Utah about fifteen minutes ago and we have another hour and a half until we reached Salt Lake City.

"Sorry." I said, although I wasn't. He grumbled and sped up; it was something he did every time he was angry or annoyed. "I don't want a run in with the cops." I said, off handedly.

He muttered a profanity and slowed a bit. After a few minutes of silence, he reached for my pack of gum and chuckled. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." He popped two pieces in his mouth and started chewing. We entered Ogden and I was captivated by how beautiful it was. I loved how the mountains were in the background. He gave me his phone and told me to call Rose.

"Huh?"

"She's Emmett's girlfriend."

"Oh that explains it all!" I said sarcastically.

"Emmett is my boss. We're meeting at a mall then going to leave some bikes. They'll join us for the rest of our journey.

"And why am I calling this Rose, again?" I wondered.

"To tell her we'd be there in half an hour."

Over the phone, she sounded like a bitch. I hoped she wasn't one, though. As we entered Salt Lake City, he punched the address in the GPS and so the fun started.

"I still say you should have listened and taken S 300 W." I muttered.

"This GPS is stupid! I've been here. I know the city." Edward groaned and came to a screeching halt as the light turned red. "Keep the fucking belt on, Bella." He shouted, aggravated when I nearly banged my head on the dashboard. I looked for the street name and moaned at how much of an idiot he can be sometimes.

"Rose told me S 300 W and we are on S 300 E! Turn right at the first cross-"

"How many times have you been here?"

"Edward we are distancing from the mall we are supposed to meet at."

"It's this way." He muttered and started the truck again, heading in the wrong direction, of course.

One hour later, I was sure we were driving in circles, still too far away from the mall. I had given up trying to tell him where to go.

"You're going the right way! Finally!" I exploded when I saw him turning left on Veterans Memorial Hwy. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair that was sticking in every direction by how he had been abusing it in the past hour.

"Do you care to enlighten me as to where the fucking mall is?" he screamed and slammed the brakes at yet another red light.

"Don't kill the truck." I whispered and put the map I had in my arms, between us. "Look, Edward. If you keep up on this road, you'll get to the mall." I explained, slowly, afraid he would scream again. He narrowed his eyes at the map, glanced at the light then put the map on the wheel, frowning at it. When I saw that he started to drive, his eyes still on the map, I regretted giving it to him. "Could you…maybe…you know? Watch the road?" I asked, fearfully. His lips turned up as he glanced out the window then shot to the map again.

When he parked behind the mall, I sighed in relief.

"Are you okay with this?" I frowned at his question. He looked concerned at me.

"Why won't I be?"

"You know…the mall…may hold bad memories."

"Please, Edward! I'm fine, really. I hoped you wouldn't bring that up."

"I haven't brought it up because I knew you were scared and shaken, but now…we can talk. No more going on your own." He looked at me sternly.

"Sure. Let's just go. I really need to use the bathroom."

He chuckled and after he helped me out, we made our way to the mall and searched for a restroom.

"I'll be right here." He whispered and sat on a bench in front of the restroom. I rolled my eyes at how protective he could be and went to my business.

When I finished, we made our way to a little fast food place that wasn't crowded for some reason. I went to get food as he sat at the table. As I stayed in the small queue, I saw a beautiful blond girl going to Edward. My jaw dropped when I saw him hugging her and kissing her cheek. Was she some kind of tramp he had met here in his previous trips?

"What will it be? Miss?" I focused on the boy in front of me and told him what we'd have. I kept glancing at the girl. He looked happy and at ease around her.

I should have known I was just something to keep him entertained until he got to Denver. Suddenly, I was happy I hadn't slept with him. But this stung and made my heart twist in pain. I loved the man and here he was with his little tramp, flaunting her in front of me!

I took the tray and made my way to the table where he was still laughing with that blonde. I put the tray on the table and before anyone could say a word, a big hunk of man came from behind Edward and caught him in a head lock.

The blonde tramp giggled and then smiled at me, rolling her eyes.

"I guess you're Bella." She said sweetly and extended a hand. To my surprise there was oil or gasoline residue on her hand. She realized it too. "Sorry, no hand shaking this time." she took a napkin and scrubbed her hand.

"Ehh yeah. I'm Bella." I tried to sound confident.

Edward groaned and his chair fell as he got up, the man behind him rushed in the opposite direction with Edward in tow.

"Boys would be boys. I'm Rose, by the way." She said and patted the chair Edward had vacated.

I felt horrible, all of a sudden. She was his friend. How could I think that Edward would do such a thing to me?

I sat down and eyed the table, afraid to look her in the eye.

"I can see why he likes you." She giggled and popped a fry in her mouth. Now, I understood why I got so much food.

"Why is that? I've been trying to get it for some time." I blurted out.

"I don't know how much you know about Edward, but he's not your regular truck driver." She whispered, looking at the boys as they were making their way back to us. "He really needs this. Company. And not only mine, Emmett's, Alice's or Jasper's, he needs a girlfriend if that is the proper term for what is between you two."

"Just two?" Emmett asked loudly, making me jump. Edward sat next to me and huffed.

"You know better than to say that. I'll get home soon, I'll see if she was right." He muttered and snatched a burger.

"Listen, Rosie." Emmett started, making Edward groan. "He tried to kill Fluffy four times!"

"Emmett! He doesn't know what he's doing! And Alice saved Fluffy." Edward retorted. He turned to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Hi, beautiful."

My heart started beating wildly upon hearing my old nickname. I preferred this to squirt.

"Hi." I breathed and nestled in his chest. He put me on his lap and kissed my neck. "You smell delicious. I could eat you." A shiver ran through me at his words.

"I bought food." I whispered.

"You're more appetizing." His lips pressed behind my ear. "We're stopping at a motel, tonight." The implication was there. I hoped we were thinking of the same thing.

"Oh please! You make me sick." Emmett groaned from across the table, kicking our chair. Rose slapped him behind the head and grinned at us.

After lunch, we went to leave part of the goods at a shop then we stopped at a motel. I had learnt that Emmett wasn't only Edward's boss, he was his best friend and wanted to help him when he heard about his decision of becoming a lorry driver. Rose was with Emmett for a few years and she didn't mind getting her hands dirty, I saw that first hand.

Edward slammed the door shut after us and locked it.

"You first." He gestured to the bathroom. I snatched my satchel from his shoulder and entered the bathroom. I hadn't had access to water or a normal toilet in some time, I was slightly upset we didn't have a bath tub, but then again…it was better, who knew who had been there? I shuddered and stepped under the warm water.

After what felt like ages, I stepped out of the water. I made sure to look perfect in case he wanted a repeat of what happened in the truck on the way to Yellowstone. But this time…without clothes. I put one of his shirts on me, I had no idea what it did in my bag but I didn't complain.

"I'm done!" I sang as I got out of the bathroom. He was lounged on the bed. I had startled him because he shot up and watched me with wide eyes. I saw him squirm and dash past me to the bathroom. As he past me, I thought I heard him mutter, "Evil convict."

I was drying my hair with the towel when I heard him coming out. I glanced at him and my mouth dropped. He was wearing only a towel.

"Forgot the clothes, again." Edward chuckled. I watched with avid attention as he dug in my satchel for a pair of boxers and some slacks. He eyed me and pursed his lips. I couldn't take my eyes of his naked torso, the perfect abs, the droplets of water falling from his hair on his chest. "You have something that's mine."

I blinked, not registering his words. I was watching a drop of water as it made its way down his six pack and stopped at the towel.

"Bella." My head snapped up, I met his amused gaze. "You're wearing my shirt."

"Oh ehh it was there?"

"And what would I wear? I like it, I want it back." He teased me. I watched as he stepped in his boxers, I fought the urge to peek.

"I don't mind if you don't wear a shirt." I heard myself say.

Edward laughed loudly and came between my legs, grasping the hem of the shirt. Was he really going to take it off? I tugged at the towel and it fell, leaving him in only his boxers. He smelled amazing after his shower and I had an urge to lick him. I didn't, but I touched his abs slowly, mesmerized by the hard stomach I felt under my fingers. He shuddered and stifled a groan, his hands raising my shirt a bit. I looked up, shocked, he smirked.

I decided to play his game and let my fingers move down and wrap on the waistband of his boxers. His jaw clenched with a loud pop and I watched, surprised and lustful as he grew under my eyes. I could hear his ragged breath and I jumped in surprise when I felt him touch my knuckles with the tip of his erection. Edward's hands shook and in one fluid movement, he had the shirt off my body.

"Jesus…" he whispered and looked at my hand, almost pleadingly. I thought I was doing the right thing when I cupped him. I watched his long legs shaking, his hands fell on my shoulder as he pushed me backwards. "Bella, be good, _please_." He begged in my neck.

I couldn't concentrate on his voice, all I felt was his naked chest pressed on mine. My nipples hardened under his skin and I moaned loudly in his ear.

"No, Bella. We can't." His voice sounded strained as he raised and sat on his heels. "I meant what I said. I love you, which is why I don't want to do this."

"And how are going to show me that you really love me? This is what people do whe-"

"Not here. Not in a motel room. I'd do every cliché thing that is unwritten in my contract. When I'd have you home, in my bed then I'd do it. Don't be mad, love." My heart soared at his words and started beating double speed

I threw my arms around his neck, forgetting about our naked status and hugging him closely, whispering how much I loved him.

"If you want me to keep my promise then I'd advise you to put the shirt back on."

"And who took it off?" I teased. He averted his eyes and shifted, brushing his erection on my thigh. We froze and a new wave of lust came over me.

"Just put it on. Let's sleep, we're leaving early." He whispered, kissed me and turned on his side.

I slipped in the shirt, but wasn't ready to sleep. I turned him on his back and pressed my lips to his, wanting just to be close to him. He groaned and wound his fingers in my hair, sneaking his tongue in my mouth. We kept kissing until I yawned making him laugh.

"Who knew making out could be tiresome?"

"Oh shut up, you!" I muttered and nestled on his chest, his arms came around me and we fell silent.

Next morning, we woke up at six and we were on the road in less than half an hour. Edward and Emmett were arguing on which way to take. Emmett insisted I-80 E was shorter, but Edward kept his idea on taking US-50 E. We left separately, obviously.

"He'll see how I'll get there first." Edward chuckled as he sipped from the freshly brewed coffee.

"It's longer the way you say." I agreed with Emmett as I looked on the map.

"Bella, think about it, logically. We're crossing only one frontier. He will cross two, Wyoming and Colorado. We're just going to Colorado." He said proudly. I could see him patting himself on the back.

We stayed two hours to cross the boundary line. I could see Edward was getting annoyed that he was going to lose the bet.

"On what did you bet, anyway?" I asked as I munched on my sandwich.

"Doesn't matter." He muttered and glanced at his phone, again. "Damn it. Move along, people!" he groaned.

"If you won't tell me, I'd think of the worst."

"Bella, please. It's…_fine_! It's about your reaction to my family, actually…to Alice."

"Should I be scared?"

"Maybe…" he chuckled. "I have faith in you."

"Wait." I shouted making him jump. "You bet on _me_?" I hissed.

"Not _you_, per say. Just your reaction." He said, grinning.

I fell asleep and woke up when we were on US-24 E. The scenery was blurring and I didn't want to know how fast he was driving, just to win the stupid bet.

"Evening, beautiful." Edward said cheerily. I looked at the coffee pot and saw that it was empty. No wonder he was so…awake.

"Hey."

"Do we need a short stop?"

"I guess. Just a short one, we don't want you losing the bet. God forbid that." I muttered.

He kept driving, humming to a song, not affected by my snide comment. He stopped in a gas station and with his eyes on the watch, he said. "Right. Five minutes break. Hurry." He pushed me in the gas station and to the ladies room. I wondered how he would react if stayed longer. I decided not to push it. I wouldn't put it past his male pride to come in and drag me out. When I got back to the truck, he was glaring at me.

"You're thirty seconds late, Bella." He muttered urgently and helped me up, running to his side.

"He's there, already. I'm sure." I whispered and slumped in my seat after snapping the seat belt on.

"Don't say things like this! You're supposed to be on my side." He groaned and peeled off.

I was still wearing his t-shirt, not wanting to take it off this morning, and a pair of short jeans. I pulled up my knees and pulled the shirt over them, swaying back and forth.

Edward burst in laughter, looking at me amused.

"Watch he road." I shouted. He laughed louder, but looked at the empty road ahead of us.

"You look like a street man."

"Gee thanks! Not only you made me homeless, you told me I look like a man." I huffed, but still smiled.

"Look at you! You just need to extend your hand and we'd make good money."

"You're such an amazing friend, Edward!" I moaned.

"It's a gift." I turned to punch him, but I lost my balance, being folded in his tee as I was. My head hit his leg and I had a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Been there, done that." He confirmed my thoughts. I couldn't move so I decided to stay there. "Bella? You promised."

"I can't move. Don't help me!" I shouted when I saw his hand leaving the steering wheel.

"I'm not going to crash, promise." He pushed the shirt off my knees and I suddenly could move, but didn't feel like it.

"Do you mind if I just stay here? I'll be good." I promised.

"Fine. Go back to sleep." He whispered and focused on the road.

Of course, I couldn't go back to sleep and of course, I couldn't be good. I hugged his waist and nuzzled in his shirt then I saw crumbs on his jeans and decided to take them off, accidentally touching him…there.

"Bel- No, please! Oh God, I don't need this now!" I moaned loudly and looked in the mirror. That's when I heard it. Sirens. I glanced at the speedometer. He was going 87 miles/hour. I froze; my hand clutched his belt as he came to a screeching halt. It felt like a second before there was a knock on the door. I rose just in time to see Edward running a hand through his hair then opening the.

"Driver's license and proof of insurance." The police officer said in a monotone voice. He glared at me as Edward shuffled for the documents. "I'll need your ID as well missy." I met his eyes and paled.

"She's with me. Mine would be enough." Edward said confused. I knew why the officer wanted my documents. He thought I was a hooker.

"It's alright. I can get them." I said before he could comment.

The officer took them and went to his car.

"Why would he need yours?"

"Why do you think?" I asked rhetorically. Edward's eyes widened and he moved to get out. I caught his arm. "Don't cause trouble. He'd realize there's nothing wrong."

We stayed there for what seemed like an hour, but in reality it was under half an hour.

"Here. It seems to be alright. You should pay the fine at home." The officer said when he got back. "Have you called your father, recently, Miss Swan?" I gulped and looked at Edward for help. The police officer knew me, of course. Charlie had altered the whole country!

"She's in touch with him." Edward answered for me.

"Are you her lawyer, son?"

"I'm calling him, sir." I said, taking Edward's hand and squeezing it when he opened his mouth.

The officer nodded. "Well, try to stay under the speed limit." He told Edward and turned back to his car.

We arrived in Denver, at the motorcycle shop, around six pm. They weren't there.

"I think they got bored and went to a motel. Why don't you call Rose and ask where they are?" Edward threw me the phone and went to the shop.

I found Rose's number and pressed send then put the phone to my ear.

"We're pulling in behind you." She said. Her voice sounded annoyed. She hung up.

A few minutes later, my door opened and she sighed, stepping on the ladder. "Scoot over."

I moved to Edward's seat to make room. "We were supposed to make eight hours! And we made almost twelve because he is an idiot!" she exploded, stomping her foot.

"What happened?"

"That's a good question! With what should I start?" she mused, tapping her chin. "He needed to pull over to buy Cola then he needed to piss then he was hungry! We stayed an hour at a small restaurant where he ate like a pig then he felt sick. I told him that I'd drive, but he kicked and screamed that he can do it. Needless to say, we pulled over half an hour later and my dear Emmett was puking his guts out for fifteen minutes. He finally let me drive, but I stopped in the first town to buy him something for his sickness. Idiot!" she finished with another stomp of her foot. "Wait." She whispered to me and opened the door. "Get our things too and try not to wake Em. He's not feeling well."

"Sure. The keys?" Edward asked, throwing me a smiled then focusing on Rose again.

"In contact."

"Right." He disappeared and Rose closed the door.

"Is Emmett alright, now?" I asked, worried.

"He'll be fine. He's sleeping."

"You're from Bucklin, too?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "I'm from New York, but right now, I live in Wichita with Emmett. Well, right now, now…I'm in Denver." She said smiling lightly. I could see how much she loved Emmett. The way she talked about him even now, when she was angry with him. "You're going to stay with Edward?"

I shrugged. We were in Denver, after all. Whatever happened tonight would be decisive.

"What do you want?"

"To go with him. I guess, I knew from the first second that he was a good man."

"How did you meet? Did you hike and he, in his gentlemanly fashion, stopped and took you?" she asked, amused.

I became fascinated by the steering wheel and my fingers traced the Volvo symbol as tears formed in my eyes. Maybe Edward was right. Maybe I wasn't over what happened that night.

"Bella? How did you two meet?" she asked, her voice wavering. I shook my head, biting my lip, unable to talk.

"We're done. Sure you can drive the monster?" Edward asked, opening his door and sitting on the step. He saw my face and frowned.

"I can manage it. I'll meet you at your house." Rose replied.

"Don't be stupid. We're stopping for the night!" He kissed my cheek and hopped down, following Rose to their truck. I looked in the mirror and watched as Edward said something harshly to her and she looked down then when she raised her head, she spoke softly, her eyes looking at our truck. Edward nodded and hugged her. I thought I saw her wiping a tear as she stepped in her truck, but it could have been my imagination.

"Get in your seat." Edward whispered as he stepped in the truck's cab. I listened obediently and watched his face as he pulled out of the parking spot. His face was unreadable; a small smile crept on his face when he glanced at me feeling my gaze on him. I was curious about what he had talked with Rose, but I didn't press it.

When he pulled in front of a motel, next to Emmett's truck, he turned to me and scooped me on his lap. "I love you."

I couldn't stop the tears as they prickled at my eyes, I finally let them fall. Something in his rough voice, in the way he had said the words…and above what Rose had asked me became my undoing. Edward hugged me to his chest and rocked me gently. I saw him with the corner of my eyes, waving his hand to Rose and Emmett to go and book their room, because we'd be a while. "Can you walk?" he whispered in my ear then kissed my ear softly.

"I guess." I choked, willing myself to get a grip.

Edward half carried me to the reception and then to the room. I fell on the bed and curled in a ball, continuing to cry. He came behind me and dragged me close to him, molding his body with mine.

"Let it out. I knew it would come back to you." He murmured sorrowfully and raked his fingers through my hair, pressing kisses to my head or shoulder from time to time. I fell asleep crying, but feeling safer than ever, there, in Edward's arms.

* * *

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. I am really sorry for the long wait. I'm getting a hold of RL and I'll update regularly, hopefully.**

**I hope you stuck with me and thank you for adding my story on alert. This isn't beta-ed.

* * *

**

I woke up to a dark and empty room. Edward wasn't here. Panic gripped me. I looked around, hoping to see something that would show me, he was still here. Nothing. Not even my satchel.

I sat up and realized that I was wearing his t-shirt and only that –only my knickers, thank God-. What had happened? I remember falling asleep, crying in his arms then…waking up here.

Another look at the room told me that that I wasn't in a motel room. Where was I? Where was Edward? _What had happened?_

The room was big with deep burgundy red walls, black shelves hanging from them, full of CDs, DVDs and books; the bed was huge and almost in the middle of the room, on the floor was a soft red carpet. The drapes were drawn and they were a different shade of red. Whoever lived here was obsessed with red and black things.

Where was I?, I wondered again. Had we made it to Edward's house? Impossible. I would have remembered something.

I got out of bed and left the strange room. The hallway's walls were full of pictures and I realized that somehow, we had made it to Bucklin. I found the stairs and descended. The house looked empty, deserted, I didn't see or hear anyone and I was nearing the kitchen area. I went to a room that looked like the living area, but still no one in sight. When I turned around, I came face to face with a big, black dog. I froze and wondered how I was going to survive him. He was a Rottweiler, I think, a dangerous dog from what I knew. He started growling, baring his fangs at me.

"Oh shit!" I kept repeating under my breath, stepping back. He moved towards me, still growling and when I tripped over the carpet, he jumped. I screamed and covered my face. The bite never came, but his wet, gross tongue started licking my arm and side of face, where he could reach.

"Fluffy! DOWN." The command was spoken loudly and I sighed in relief upon hearing Edward's voice. His arms came around me, helping me up as _Fluffy_ sat down, watching us entertained.

"I'm so sorry you had to meet him like this." He whispered and rubbed my cheek with his palm.

"How did we get here? Where are we?" I needed answers, evidence.

Edward grinned and kissed my forehead. "Home." The simple word held so much meaning. "Emmett wanted to leave around four AM so I didn't wake you. You slept for fourteen solid hours." He chuckled.

"Really? You mean…you didn't wake me to meet your family?"

"You have all the time in the world to meet them. Besides, you were tired, psychically and physically."

The dog barked, breaking the intense conversation I didn't want to have, then. I looked at him then at Edward.

"So…Fluffy. It doesn't look…fluffy." I mused, smiling.

"Jasper, my brother, named him."

"I suppose, he could look adorable and fluffy, but when you have him growling at you…well, it was quite scary."

"He had never bitten anyone, Bella. But who knows? With your luck, anything is possible." He mock shuddered and patted the dog's head. "Let's go. Alice is dying to meet you."

"Wait, I need clothes." I said, blushing and tugging at the tee on me.

"You're perfect. Don't worry." A strange look passed his face, but then he shrugged and took my hand, leading me to the patio.

"I really thought he had got a good bite of you when I heard your scream." He whispered and brushed his lips to my temple.

"Sorry, but I didn't know how to react."

"I suppose, he could be scary, but he's quite stupid for a dog his breed." Edward laughed and raised my hand, kissing my knuckles. "Jazz is outside." By his tone, I realized how important this was for him.

We stopped on the patio and I saw two people on a blanket under a tree. The boy, because he was just a boy maybe a few years older than me, had his head on the girl's lap. She played with his hair as he played with her fingers from her other hand, saying something and smiling brightly. Edward looked nervously at me and led me to them. The girl, who had spiky, jet-black hair caught in two short pigtails, looked up and smiled. She bent and whispered in the boy's ear, his head turned to me and he watched me guardedly.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice and he's Jasper. It's so great to finally talk to you." She said it all in one breath.

"Hi Alice, Jasper." I whispered suddenly shy. Edward helped me on a blanket next to theirs and sat me on his lap, his nose buried in my hair.

"As much as I hate an attire, I may say that you look great in his clothes." I blushed and tried to smile to Alice.

"I couldn't find my satchel." I said lamely. Edward chuckled.

"You didn't look for it. It was on the chair or so Rose told me. She ehh changed….you in what you're wearing." He stumbled over his words.

"I thought you…"

"He would have violated you if he was to see you naked." Alice said, laughing. I found it amusing considering he didn't want to do anything, but Edward was tense behind me, surely thinking of those…guys that had attacked me.

"She looks like Jane." A serene voice spoke. I looked at Jasper, not knowing what he was talking about, considering his eyes were turned to the sky.

"You're right. But we're not talking about that." Edward said softly, his face still buried in my hair, but his breathing coming in short pants.

"I like her more." Jasper continued on the same detached voice. Alice looked at me worried. It took me a second to realize that Jane was Edward's ex-girlfriend, the one that was gone. He hadn't told me about her, though he had promised.

"Let's go and find you some decent clothes." Alice said hurriedly, looking apologetically at Edward. I got up and followed her inside.

"You shouldn't put to your heart what he's saying, although the truth is always ugly." She said softly.

"I…don't know much, Edward hadn't said anything besides that she is…" I didn't continue. She knew what I meant.

"That would be Edward. He won't say a thing, always keeps his feelings locked inside. Honestly, I don't want to be there when he'd let everything out, which would be pretty soon. He's cracking up." She shuddered and opened the door to the red room.

"You mean a lot to him. He doesn't let people inside his room." I didn't say anything, not sure what to say after her recent confessions. Alice opened the drapers and emptied my bag on the bed.

"W.O.W." she said slowly, shocked. "Are you sure he didn't try anything when you wore this?" she asked stupefied, holding the dress that had led to our rumpling in the changing room. I felt my face catch fire as she looked at the dress and smirked.

"No! We didn't." I promised.

"Oh God! I never thought it possible. He hit some inferior base in a changing room!"

"How did you know?" I asked surprised, my cheeks permanently red.

"I just know Edward."

She gave me some short jeans and a tee. "Put these on." I went to the adjoined bathroom and as I changed, I looked around. The granite was black as his toilet, sink and tub, while the towels, toothbrush and light were red.

"What's with those colors?" I asked Alice when I got out of the bathroom.

"He likes them." She said mysteriously. "Oh Bella, you have to understand that Edward isn't what you saw. He's hurt, this is just a mask he puts for everyone."

"What do you mean? Has he lied to me?"

"No." she said simply. "It's his story to say, but keep in mind that he had taken three hard hits one after the other. His parents, Jane and…Jazzy." Her voice broke as she spoke her boyfriend's name. "Jazzy is doing amazing, especially now that Edward is home. We're having a party this weekend."

"Edward mentioned something." I said, remembering his birthday.

"Give him some time, he will tell you everything. I can see that he cares a lot about you. The way he carried you inside, his dirty look when I wanted to wake you…"

"I still can't believe I slept for so long." I laughed. There was no need to tell Alice that we had already shared our feeling, our love. She'd think it was too soon.

"He said you had a rough night or something like that."

"You could say that." I didn't know her well enough to tell her what had happened, but I could see myself being best friends with her, someday.

The party ended in a little disaster or something close to. Rose had taken me aside and told me about how she met Emmett, all the hair on my body stood up. Her friend had tried and succeeded to rape her, but Emmett found them and he beat that guy to death, even though he didn't know Rose at that time. They had been together ever since, he was the only man allowed to touch her for a long time. In turn, I told her about how I met Edward. Alice happened to be close by and she heard the story, after which she apologized for her rude remarks from earlier this week.

Jasper kept making analogies to Jane until Edward exploded and for an hour, he screamed at everyone who had ears to hear him. This was what Alice warned me about. This was the real Edward and he had exploded. Emmett took him in his room and when I joined him later that night, after Rose and Emmett went to a room, he took me in his arms and told me everything.

"Our parents owned a hairstyle saloon. One day, after Jasper went to army, they didn't make it home on time. There had been an explosion or something at the saloon." He stopped and took a huge breath, squeezing me closer to him. "We moved here then he left to Iraq and I started working at a motorcycle shop where I met Emmett. He was a dealer. I met Jane, shortly after that. My boss' daughter." He laughed cynically. "I hadn't been on a bike ever since the accident. At Yellowstone…it had been different for me, but I realized that I loved you and that life should go on. That's one of the reasons I didn't pay attention at how scared you were, I had been too engrossed in my dramatic thoughts."

"You had a motorcycle accident?" I asked softly, turning to him. He tried to turn around but I had already seen his tears. I cupped his cheeks and brought his face to my chest, stroking his wild hair. "Stop talking, please. I can see it hurts you."

"She told me that she hated the bike, but I insisted to drive her home. It was after midnight and raining hard. The roads were wet, slippery, dark outside…I hate Bambi. I've always hated Bambi!" I frowned at his outburst. What had Bambi to do with what was he talking?

"The fucking deer jumped in front of the bike! I lost control and we…fell. She died before I even took my phone out to call 911." Edward choked out and pressed his cheek to my breast, sniffing. "Barely a month later, Jasper was sent home. I can't talk." He sighed, tears falling from his eyes as he tried in vain to stop them. I clutched him closer to me and kissed his hair.

"I love you." It was all I could think to say after what I heard. He trusted me enough to tell me his darkest secrets.

"You mean the world to me, I don't want…to lose you." He murmured, lying back on the bed, using my chest as a pillow.

"I'm not going anywhere." I promised. I had called Charlie yesterday and told him that I'm staying here with Edward.

The next morning, I woke up tangled in Edward's limbs and it took me at least ten minutes to extricate without waking him up. When I finally made it downstairs, I bumped into Fluffy. Before I could panic, someone whistled from the kitchen and he forgot about me.

I went there and saw Jasper putting food in the dog's bowl.

"Hello, Bella." He said without turning around.

"Uh hi." I hadn't been alone with him before. He was quite intimidating. Maybe knowing that he had been in the army…or how volatile he could be sometimes was the scary part.

The dog turned to me and barked. "Fluffy, be good." Jasper muttered and dragged him by his collar to his food. "Eat and leave her alone."

"He doesn't really like me." I said, eyeing the dog that seemed to listen.

"As much as Edward says it's not true…I say it is. He's gay. He hates every girl that crossed our threshold. He bit Alice once."

"He bit her? Edward told me-"

"He won't know. He wasn't here." The answer was harsh. "I'm sorry, but…I wish he'd stop this nonsense of being a trucker. He can get money if he worked here somewhere, too."

"He tries to do what's best."

"Don't take his side." He groaned and narrowed his eye sat me. "Just don't. You don't know half of it." He was starting to scare me, but I stood up.

"Why don't you tell me?" I asked quietly.

He took my hand and led me to the couch. "What do you want to know?" he asked softly, his demeanor changed.

"All of it." I told him honestly.

Jasper explained to me how Edward changed when he was brought back home, how he quit the job at the motorcycle shop and had Emmett found him a place as a dealer of bikes, how he sent money for the surgeries but was never there when he needed him. Every story made me realize that Edward had been too focused on his brother's well being to realize that all he needed was his brother close to him.

"And yesterday. I knew what I was doing. He had to snap the hell out of it and open his damn eyes!" Jasper finished.

"I hope he will stop being a lorry driver, too. I would worry too much." I admitted.

"Maybe, for you… he would change."

"Jasper." Edward's voice startled me. He sounded apologetic and hurt and surprised.

"I told her everything knowing you were outside, listening. I would have told her anyway, she has a right to know." He told his brother.

"Jasper, I never saw it like this. I'm sorry." Edward apologized and came next to him, hugging him tightly.

The scene in front of me was too emotional for my tears to stay in my eyes. I decided to make myself useful and cook some breakfast while they went outside to talk. I made omelets, sausages and pancakes, allowing them to talk.

"You shouldn't." I turned around to see Alice, in the doorway.

"They're outside, talking. I couldn't just sit around." I explained.

"Let me help you." She offered.

"Aly!" Jasper stuck his head inside. "He's doing it again." He said grinning. I had yet to see him so happy.

Alice turned to me, frowning. "Had Edward smoked while you were with him?"

"Once, I think."

She sighed and breezed past me. I could hear her voice from here, but couldn't make out what she was saying. I focused back on the breakfast so I didn't hear the screen door opening.

Arms wrapped around my waist and a board chest pressed in my back. "That's how you are on my side?" Edward murmured in my ear.

"I would have told you something if she wouldn't have." I told him, turning off the stove. "Hungry?" I asked, turning in his arms.

"Very." He whispered and pressed his lips to mine. "I'm sorry for last night."

"It's good you let it all out." I said, stroking his hair out of his eyes. He chuckled and pressed me in the stove, kissing me again. I lost myself in the feeling of his lips on mine, his tongue stroking mine, his fingers digging in my sides.

"Someone's getting lucky!" I jumped startled by Emmett's voice.

Edward grumbled something, not letting go of me.

"You think they heard us?" Emmett asked loudly, obnoxiously.

I blushed and pushed on his chest, peeking to Emmett. "Move, Edward." I mumbled.

"I'll stay." He said seriously, pressing in me. I could feel him hard against my stomach. Surely, his thin pajama pants couldn't conceal that. "We'll be back." He said over his shoulder, wrapped my legs around him and carried me to his room.

My stomach muscles tightened in anticipation. Our lips connected again when we entered his room and he moaned, turning and pressing me in the closed door. "My shirt looks fabulous on you." He whispered and nipped on my neck.

"Phhl-ease." I groaned, pressing my hips to his. I was rubbing on his member and I knew that we were closer to what I wanted.

"I promised you." He said softly. "Not like this, though." He dropped to his knees and raised my tee –his tee- and pulled my knickers down. I put my knee on his shoulder and he licked me once, softly. "Shh you have to be quiet, Bella."

I don't think I could. The way his tongue touched me, or how his finger probed my entrance…he was driving me crazy. The coil in my stomach became so tight and I knew that I'd come undone any moment. My foot slipped and I ended up pressing it in his erection making him hiss loudly. I worked it to my advantage, to bring his release as he brought mine. I wriggled my toes, pressing them to his balls earning delicious groans from my Edward.

"Shit." He muttered and bit lightly on my clit. I came spiraling down the tunnel, catching fire then slumped on him. "You have a way to make my cum in my pants." Edward chuckled when he caught his breath.

I blushed and bit my lip. "I have to clean up."

After a short shower and a change of clothes, we made our way downstairs, hand in hand.

"Stop blushing, you'd make them think we did something inappropriate."

"Didn't we?"

"Be good, beautiful." He whispered and kissed my head. I loved my nickname.

"And the lovebirds are back!" Alice and Emmett exclaimed at the same time, intensifying my blush.

Jasper rolled his eyes and put his arm around Alice. "Give it some time, you'd get bored of them."

"I thought you missed me!" Edward said mock hurt.

"It seems he lied." Rose laughed. "They just agreed to come over to our house for a few days. To leave you alone." She said smirking.

"Really, Jazz? Very considerate of you!" Edward said sarcastically.

"I know I'm smart, you don't have to tell me."

"Leave Edward alone and let's go pack." Alice took his arm and dragged him upstairs.

"You really shouldn't have, Rose." I whispered.

"You'll thank me one day."

She took me to the living room and sat me down. "Wear that lingerie I found in your bag and he'd eat from your palm." She winked to me. She was talking about the La Perla lingerie, probably. "Is it the first time?"

"Yes." I said, blushing.

"You don't have to worry. I'm sure Edward would be careful. He really loves you."

"I'm more scared of what I may do to ruin it." I mumbled.

"Everything would be fine. Just think that it's him and don't let the past come to you." She added softly.

I nodded and glanced in the hallway where the men were talking. "Ehh Rose?"

"What is it? I'll help you if I can." I didn't doubt that. I just wasn't sure if I could tell her what I had in mind.

"I have a question." I whispered. She nodded. "If I wanted to… you know…" I bit my lip, turning an unhealthy shade of red.

"Bella?"

"Givehimhead." I blurted out.

She giggled. "Surprisingly, I understood you. That isn't hard. What should I tell you?"

"How? Ehh what if I gag? Would he like it? Would it be gross?"

"It all depends on you. You have to fight the gag reflex and take him in as much as you can. If you think it's gross, stop. You won't wound his feelings. And Bella, he's a man. He'd like it." She winked again and hugged me. "Good luck." She kissed my cheek and we returned to the hallway.

"Call and tell us when it's safe to come home." Jasper teased and shook Edward hand.

"Jasper!" he gasped outraged.

"I didn't say a bad word."

"But you implied it."

"Boys! We have five hours ahead of us!" Emmett stepped between them. "See you and be safe." He winked and left before Edward realized what he said.

"Why are they all implying we'd sleep together?" he asked me accusatorily as if it was my fault.

"Won't we?"

"That's out of question and between us."

"So we will?" I asked hopefully.

"After what happened an hour ago, I'd say that we should." He murmured. "But before that, we need to eat and go buy a few things."

As we ate, he jotted down things he wanted and Jasper and Alice didn't have in the house.

"You can add anything you may need. Toothpaste, toothbrush, spray, shower gel, shampoo, girl stuff…." He babbled.

I hadn't even thought of those things. When I had the paper in my hand, I wrote the first thing that came to my mind. Condoms.

"Why are you blushing?" he demanded, snatching the paper back. "You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"Thanks?"

"It sure as hell wasn't a compliment! So you don't need what I asked you?"

"I may need those too."

"May? Oh Bella!" he groaned and before I could comprehend what happened, I was on his lap, his mouth over mine. "Let's go shopping."

"Eager?" I teased.

"Only your fault, beautiful. Only your fault." He repeated, chuckling when I blushed.

* * *

**Review and leave me your thoughts. Don't forget to go to my poll on the profile ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**SM owns it all, I'm just playing around with her characters. Disclaimer aside, I am so sorry for not updating in months... I had a big writer block fro this thing, still have. I just wnated to update with SOMETHING. **

"Why are all the girls' stuff pink?" I moaned, throwing a strawberry shampoo in the cart.

"Because girls wear pink and boys wear blue." Edward cooed, making me roll my eyes. I slapped his arm and bent to pick a green toothbrush. "I thought you were being good, little girl."

"Aren't I?" I asked surprised. I had nothing but behaved all the drive here and here.

"Oh I don't know." He sighed dramatically. "If you bend like that again, I might just forget about shopping and go caveman on you."

I grinned and shook my ass, earning a low groan from Edward.

"Bella, we need to shop. You realize that?"

"I'm not stopping anything. You seem to be unable to control yourself." I told him, shrugging.

He took my hand and dragged me to frozen products. "Ahh Heaven. Don't you think this rivals a cold shower?" he whispered, watching me expectative.

"Uhh why would you need a cold shower?"

"Maybe my brother was right. This is the only thing that we're thinking of." Edward said laughing.

We had managed to buy everything on the list and now we were in front of the condoms section. There were so many… Edward was inspecting two boxes, reading on them as if he would need them all his life. I was blushing and trying not to look around.

"Edward! You're back!" He jumped and spun around.

I looked at the woman that had spoken and saw how beautiful she was. She had some overalls and her blonde hair was caught in a messy bun. She looked like a country girl that wasn't scared of getting her hands dirty.

"Irina!" Edward said in disbelief.

"The one and only." She grinned and came to hug him. "Are you staying this time?"

"I think so. I just realized that I haven't been around when Jazz needed me."

Was he going to introduce me? I put my arm around his waist and he grinned at me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "And of course, she's Bella. My girlfriend." He explained.

I felt my heart beating wildly in my chest. Irina looked at me and smiled a fake smile.

"Irina." She nodded. "You are better?" she asked Edward.

"You can say that." He shrugged, tightening his grip on me. Who was this woman to make him think such things? And she was a cougar if she wanted to hit on him. Edward cleared his throat. "How is… how's Marcus?"

"Good. The shop is going well. I heard you brought some fine pieces last week."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Well, it was nice too see you. We must be going." He said softly.

"Alright. I'll see you around." She said smiling. "Bye, Edward. Bella."

"Bye." We said at the same time. I wanted to ask about her, but I knew he will tell me when he was ready.

"We'll take those. Let's go." He threw three boxes in the cart and pushed it to the checkout. I walked awkwardly next to him, with my arms wrapped around his waist. He nodded or saluted different people that welcomed him back warmly.

Something about that woman was different. The way he had talked to her, his behavior… had he been with her? I didn't know much of his past.

At the checkout, he stopped abruptly and looked around, almost panicked. Out of the three cashes, only one was open. He didn't seem to want to go close to that boy.

"So my old lady was right!" the boy drawled and waved us over. Edward pushed the cart forward, sighing heavily. "If it isn't Edward Cullen!"

"Alec." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"And you got yourself a girlfriend…"

"Would you just ring the products?"

Alec nodded, glancing at me then at Edward. Edward wrapped me in his arms and squeezed me close. "I knew better than to come here." He murmured.

"Anything else?" Alec asked.

"You want some gum?" Edward asked. I shrugged, not really knowing what I wanted then, besides explanations. "And this." Edward handed him a packet of Hubba Bubba. He grinned at me and kissed my forehead.

"One hundred eighty four." Alec announced and after Edward paid him, we were out before he could say anything else.

I sat quietly by his side as he loaded the bags in the car. I was surprised when I first saw the car. It was a Beetle and he insisted that it was Alice's.

"So?" I wondered once in the car.

He sighed heavily and focused on the road. "They were… almost family."

"Relatives?"

"No." he shook his head. "Alec was Jane's twin and Irina was her mother."

I felt my breath hitch. I couldn't imagine how difficult it must have been for him.

"Let's just get home and make some lunch then put a movie or something."

Just like that, I knew that this wasn't my lucky day, but I'd do anything to make him happy and take his mind off his past.

"Seriously?" I asked, giggling when I saw the street's name.

"I had enough teasing from Emmett when he found out. It's not like I am a mass killer." Edward groaned.

"It's just a matter of time. I can't believe I haven't seen it this morning. Elm Street." I giggled as Edward parked in his yard.

"Bella, please."

We prepared lunch together and took it to the living room to watch a movie while eating. He actually let me choose and I was grateful that I won't be seeing monsters or who knows what else a man could choose.

I picked _Homeward Bound_, it was with two dogs and a cat on an adventure. We watched it while we ate because the second we were done, Edward took me on his lap and started kissing down my neck, distracting me.

"Watch the movie." He whispered. It was impossible to pay attention.

I turned and straddled his lap, effectively starting a dangerous something. Edward moaned and buckled his hips. I haven't realized that Rose was right until memories of that night flooded my brain. How _their_ hard dicks were pressed all over me, how _their_ hands groped me.

"I stopped. It's okay. I won't touch you." I was pulled out of my memory when I heard Edward's voice. We were on opposite sides of the couch. "What happened?" he asked slightly scared.

"I thought of them… I'm so sorry." I mumbled.

"I should have known. We'll take it easy. It was my fault for groping you." He was too sweet for his own good. "Let's go to my room."

His room was as red as ever and right then it gave me sinister feeling. He might have sensed something because he flipped the lights on.

"We can redecorate if you want."

"Another time." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. We fell on his bed and Edward stayed true to his word. Every kiss, every touch was followed by a whispered 'I love you' or some other heart to heart comment. I more than appreciated what he was doing and before I realized, we were both naked. His tongue was lapping at my right nipple, pebbling it as his hands moved over my waist, my back until they reached my ass cheeks and squeezed lightly. I moaned and arched into him making his breath hitch in his throat. I've waited for this for so long that it wasn't even funny. I wound my fingers in his hair and rubbed my womanly parts to his dick, eliciting delicious sounds from him.

"Bella, I don't know…" he rasped against my ear.

"If you're backing down, now… I swear that I will truly hit you."

He chuckled throatily. "I just wanted to tell you that I can't wait much longer. Are you ready?" His green eyes bore into mine as he reached for the box of condoms.

"I've been ready for some time." I hinted with a hysterical giggle.

"Promise me to stop me if I hurt you."

I nodded and watched very attentively as he rolled the condom on. I wanted to do that next time. His fingers came to my clit and rubbed it, moaning lightly when he found me wet and ready for him. A lone finger probed my entrance, moving slowing inside me leaving me in panting mess. A second finger joined the first and I could feel him stretching me, forfeiting his fingers, touching some delicious spots inside me. "Please!" I groaned, raising my hips. Edward pressed his lips to mine, kissing me hungrily. His fingers slipped out of me and all too soon, I felt the head of his dick there. I bit down on his lip, squeezing my muscles out of reflex.

"Relax, beautiful. Come on, I promise I'll make it as painless as I can." Edward murmured against my lips, stroking my hair. I let all my muscles relax and welcomed the new sensation of Edward filling me in a place I hadn't touched often. Once the head was inside, the walls started stretching more than before and it became almost painful. When I knew that it hurt too much to keep my mouth shut, I gripped his forearm tightly. His eyes shot to mine and he let out a soft groan. I was hurting him while doing this, I knew that.

"Tell when to move again." It was everything he said. I let myself become accustomed with him there then raised my hips a bit and he slid further inside me, groaning loudly. "Oh fuck… Don't do that shit." He muttered, gripping my hips. "Bella, it's like being sucked inside a vacuum through a very narrow tunnel. I'll just do it fast. It shouldn't hurt very much."

I nodded, giggling at his analogy. "Just do it." I allowed him, kissing his mouth again. I kept kissing him as he withdrew a bit them slammed inside me, making me shout quite loudly. I had been in pain before, all right, being a woman… I should be used to pain, right? Wrong. This pain was ten times worse than every other pain I felt. And I had thought that my monthly pain was the worst…

"Oh Jesus, I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward's frantic voice murmured in my ear, his lips touched my face, my chin, my ear, everywhere. He kept apologizing and I could feel the pain fading away and new sensation taking its place. The coil in my stomach grew, the very same one that I had felt when we had fooled around on the way to Yellowstone.

"Move," I instructed, moving my finger over his back.

"You're in pain." He insisted.

"No longer. Trust me. I am more than fine, please move." I begged him and moved my hips again. He groaned softly and met my movements, steadily growing the pace. It felt like Heaven. I had no idea such feelings and sensations existed! What I had felt in his truck that time? It was nothing compared to this. "I love you so much." I said incoherently.

"Not as much as I love you." Edward said in a rough voice. "I sort of regret not doing this earlier." He chuckled and moved his hips in a different angle bringing me closer to my release. I battled his hand away when he tried to touch me.

"I want just our lovemaking to bring me release, not your hands." I said softly, moving his wet bangs from his forehead.

He, then, rose on his knees changing the penetration angle and effectively bringing our release. We both fell back on the bed, breathing in quick, elaborated breaths.

I woke up hours later with Edward snuggled on his side, cocooned in the blanket. I tried to get a bit of the blanket, but he wouldn't share so I got up. The kitchen clock read eight AM so I decided to prepare breakfast. I had missed cooking. While preparing the pancakes, I heard paws behind me and stiffened. I didn't have anyone to save me now. Fluffy's nose nudged my bare leg, making me jump startled.

"Hey, doggy." I said uneasily and turned to him. He barked once and wiggled his tail. I put some food in his bowl and he lost interest in licking my leg. I turned back to my pancakes and got lost in thoughts of last night. After the initial fright, everything was fabulous. I knew that Edward would be gentle and sweet, but he exceeded all my expectations. I wanted him again and I knew that it would hurt since I was still sore, but I couldn't care less, I'd endure the bit of pain. I had to hear his moans again, I had to see that look of pure, unadulterated pleasure on his face again, I simply needed him again.

The pancakes were done and I was searching for syrup when I felt arms around me. "You were never the good girl, but now… I've unleashed a demon." Edward said hoarsely in my ear.

"Hmm?" I hummed in content, leaning against his chest.

"Cooking naked, just in this apron… good God, Bella! Do you intent to kill me?"

"Don't you like it?" I teased, throwing him a cheeky grin over my shoulder.

"More than you know. Are you very hungry or could you wait a few minutes?" he whispered in my ear, pressing soft kisses on my neck.

"A few minutes, only? Is the age getting to you, baby?" I haven't called him anything before and the nickname just slipped out of my lips. Would he be mad?

Edward groaned loudly and pressed me in the counter, touching a hand to my wet folds. "So ready…" he appreciated. A second later, I heard the distinctive sound of ripped foil and knew he was getting ready to have me again. I wanted to make a dance.

I turned to him, but he shook his head and pressed my chest to the counter. My heart thumped wildly in my chest. Was I ready to try this one? I didn't have time to answer, because Edward was deep inside me, grunting, in mere minutes. I loved this position. It was so much better than last night and it didn't hurt that much. The only problem was that I had to left legs and after a few minutes, they buckled under me and Edward hissed in my ear. He disappeared from inside me and carried me to the table. I didn't have time to think properly that I was going to have sex in a place where I eat, where his family will eat… Edward wrapped my legs around his neck, threw me a cheeky grin then plunged inside me again. I knew that I was moaning too loud, but I had to control over the sounds that were escaping me. Edward was gripping my thighs and pumping inside so fast, I knew I'd be putty in his hands in seconds. The way his member touched inside me, the way his sack slapped my ass, his green eyes boring in mine… I threw my head back and yelled his name. I heard a soft chuckled from him, but it could have been my imagination because it was soon replaced with his own grown of pleasure as he reached his peak.

My legs fell from his shoulders and dangled over the edge of the table as his hands slapped on either side of head, his breath fanning me. I watched his muscles constricting and bulging as he breathed heavily.

"That was something else." Edward rasped, leaning on his elbow and moving a strand of wet hair from my face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I've never felt so good." I answered, hoping to send all his worries out of the window.

"That's great news because I intend to make you feel even better." He said softly and kissed up and down my neck. "By the way, I've never felt so good, either. I truly love you, little girl."

I smacked his head, making his eyes widen. "I'm not little!"

"No, no. You aren't." he said solemnly.

I kissed the corner of his mouth and felt his lips twitching up. "I love you, too, baby."

"If you keep saying such things… we won't eat in a long while." Edward murmured, making me chuckle.

**Okay, now... you are allowed to shout at me. I have no idea when I will update this story, but there will be an update. Hopefully before New Year. If you have ideas... please share. Review, if I still deserve one.**


End file.
